


WHUMPTOBER 2020

by Eliana_debrey



Series: challenges and events [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin War (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Abduction, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Branding, Broken Bones, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Fear gas, Humiliation, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, M/M, Mutism, Nudity, Omega Jason Todd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Restraints, Self-Mutilation, Sex Trafficking, Slavery, Solitude, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, alternative universe - animal shifter, anger against character, hint of sexual assault against a child, sex slave Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: My take on whumptober 20201: waking up restrained (titans series)2: pick who dies (young justice)3: forced to their knees (ABO)4: caged (*) (AU shifters)5: failed escape (ABO)6: get it out (flashpoint)7: carrying (arkham knight)8: abandoned (*) (shifters)9: take me instead (robin war)10: blood loss11: defiance (-) (AU slave sex)12: broken trust (titans series)13: oxygen mask14: branding (*) (shifters)15: magical healing16: forced to beg (AU private detective)17: wrongfully accused18: panic attacks19: survivor’s guilt (batman and red hood #20)20: medieval (°) (magic au)21: hypothermia (countdown to infinity crisis)22: drugged23: exhaustion (earth-3)24: forced mutism (batman under the red hood)25: blurred vision (death in the family)26: blindness (death in the family Jason doesn’t die)27: power outage28: hunting season (*) (shifters)29: reluctant bedrest30: ignoring an injury31: left for dead (batman under the red hood)
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter/Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Lincoln March/Jason Todd, Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle & Jason Todd
Series: challenges and events [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055321
Comments: 87
Kudos: 371
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. day 1: waking up restrained (Slade and Jason)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I am back on my bullshit people! I hope you'll like it, I made the entire whumptober about Jason Todd and the different universes he appeared in, for example, Titans (TV), the Young Justice Cartoon, the comics, enjoy!!  
> For this one we are on the Titans TV show, with the episode Deathstroke of season 2 when Jason is captured by Slade Wilson, trigger warnings are language and violence!  
> BYE

Jason wasn’t exactly expecting to find Light in the tunnels. Well, he thought he was going to see him so he could go back and warn the others. He just wanted to prove Dick he could do it. He could help, he wasn’t a teenager that they could ignore. He had been Robin for a year and a half now, he handled the Joker he could handle Light. Well, he could handle Light, but not Deathstroke.

He fought with everything he had because Jason knew Deathstroke and the mercenary didn’t do witness or loose end. He was going to be murdered in tunnels because he wanted to prove something. Story of his life.

Deathstroke slammed him against the wall again and again. Jason heard himself screaming. Deathstroke strangled him and Jason could only look at his single eye while he was trying to fight for air.

He woke up, standing, arms bound over his head and ears ringing like he was in Notre Dame. His throat was dry and hurt. The room smelled bad like there was water nearby, and animals. His vision blurred but it was starting to get better and finally he saw the empty space in front of him, there were computers and tools everywhere. He was in a basement or something. God, his shoulders were killing him. He heard a noise, something like ringing. Something like Doctor Light.

It was easy to make the asshole move and lose his temper, the guy was dumb as fuck. It was even easier to escape the bindings, it was like the bad guys weren’t trying these days. Jason ran as fast as possible but Deathstroke stopped him and shit. Of course, he should have guessed the contract killer would be here.

Jason tried to fight. Really he did. He ran down the stairs and started to search for an escape but he was unarmed and not prepared to fight someone like Deathstroke. He took a strong hit to the shoulder and dropped. Deathstroke was already over him, holding his suit pulling him off the ground.

“Let me go,” he said trashing against the older man’s grip.

“Stop moving or I take your eyes,” Jason froze. He had seen what Wilson did to his own daughter, he was not joking.

Deathstroke threw him on a chair and bound his wrists together, and then the arms. Jason wasn’t getting out of these easily. Deathstroke was a professional.

“What do you want?” Deathstroke stayed silent. “Why didn’t you kill me?” and Jason knew when he asked the question. He wasn’t an idiot, he was fish bait. Probably to get a rise from Dick, his shoulders sagged. Well, that solved the problem. No one was going to come and get him. He knew that much.

“They aren’t going to look for me. Well, they’ll try, maybe. But they won’t ever give him for me, you do realize that? If you wanted him, you should have taken him, not me.”

Deathstroke sat and eyed him. He took off his mask and just watched Jason for a long moment, and then he sighed.

“I think Dick Grayson is a self-sacrificing martyr that wouldn’t pass up a good moment to show this. He is a bleeding heart, your brother. Don’t worry, Jason, he’ll come for you and I’ll kill you in front of him.”

“How about you suck my dick, son of a bitch,” Jason snapped back.

“You’ve got fire, it’s good, but it’s what will get you killed.”

“Keep talking. The moment I’m out I’ll fuck you up.”

“Is this what they told you to do once you get kidnapped? To get me angry? Well, it works well enough on the simpletons,” Deathstroke turned his head to look at Light still laying on the ground. “But, me? You think you can make me angry?”

“Doesn’t hurt to try. I made the Batman angry enough to kick me out of Gotham. You think you’re better than him?”

“I think you’re a small child trying to play hero, Jason. I think you came alone in the tunnels because you’re an idiot who can’t bother to work with a team because you think you’re better than them…No, not because you’re better, it’s because you think you need to prove them. You want to be loved, isn’t it? You want big brother Dick Grayson to take you in his arms and tell you that you are worth it.” Deathstroke stood up and grabbed Jason’s hair. “Listen carefully, Jason, you are not worth it and you’ll never be. You can throw a decent punch but you were dumb enough to follow a trail without the others. You are a waste of time and space. You’ll never live up to Dick Grayson, and you know it.”

He let go of Jason's head. The boy just looked down and took a deep breath. He had heard this plenty of time before, and his father said worse, he told himself worse to keep fighting and training. Deathstroke was not going to make him cry or lose his spirit. Jason was aware, he knew the truth and once you acknowledged it, it can never hurt you.

“At least I’m not a cuckolded old fart who abuses his own children. I think I’m winning this round, old man,” Deathstroke slapped him and Jason smiled, he spat the blood and looked up.

“What is it? The cuckold part or the children part? What did I, the waste of space, say to make you, Lord and Killer, angry?” Jason said spitting blood on Slade’s armor. “You know, I used to do some tricks in the back alley for sick fucks like you,” he took the punch in the stomach with dignity.


	2. day 2: pick who dies (Jason and Dick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, thank you for yesterday's kudos they made my day! Today we are in for the Young Justice cartoon, and my take on day 2 “pick who dies” and also on my version of Jason's death for this universe.  
> So buckle up people, today's main character is still Jason Todd, with a bit of Dick Grayson, the trigger warnings are graphic depiction of violence and major character death and suicide (minor character)! I hope you'll enjoy (btw it's one of the two prompts I cried while writing)

Jason had been ready. The team had been ready. The plan was perfect. Except it wasn’t. Dick was there, helping them and Jason couldn’t be happier. Two Robins, nothing could stop them. They fought as much as they could and Jason saw his teammates falling one after the other, and then he was the last one standing. Dick had been stunned and was fighting to stay up. Brother Blood was watching the scene unfold from his seat and Jason wanted to punch the smirk off his face.

Guards kept coming like a giant wave, breaking against the Young Justice. They knew Brother Blood was going to sacrifice someone that night and that his plan was going to be accomplished if they didn’t stop him. They had two windows to operate, the first one before the sacrifice, the second one after the sacrifice just before he took the power in his body making him vulnerable for a short period until he held god-like powers, they could destroy Brother Blood once and for all. Unless they were restrained to a wall forced to watch as Blood finished his evil design.

Dick screamed and Jason turned his head to see his brother being beaten to the ground. The others were disarmed and on their knees, panting. Jason tried to keep going, to save the poor girl who was going to be killed tonight, to save his teammates, and the world. He could do it, he was Robin.

“If you don’t drop your weapons, I’ll kill each one of them in front of you. Starting with our dear boy Nightwing.” Jason's body reacted before his mind. He dropped everything, Dick screamed for him to stop. “Now, that’s what I call being rational,” Blood chuckled from his seat.

Brother Blood stood up from the throne he had been since the beginning and walked up to Jason. He took his face in his hand and turned it right and then left. Brother Blood smiled and shook his head like he had heard a funny joke.

“You’re so young, who thought that children could stop me. It’s almost insulting, you know?” Blood whispered to Jason. “Rejoiced my young friend, you’ll be in the front row for the beginning of my new world.”

“Suck my dick, bastard,” Brother Blood backhanded him.

“Such a mouth,” Blood smiled. He dropped Jason’s face and started to walk to the other vigilantes. “You’re almost too young to die, children.”

Jason saw the girl on the pedestal. She was in a white dress, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying but she still had fire in them. She locked eye with Jason and smiled. He swore he saw her mouthing a thank you, the next moment she took the dagger in front of her and plunged it in her chest. Brother Blood ran to her screaming, he slapped her and tried to stop the blood but she was almost already dead. Blood screamed when the girl dropped on the ground lifeless. The sacrifice had to be done at a precise time, now everything was ruined.

Jason was still watching the poor girl’s face when Blood walked past him. He slapped one of the girls and took her by the hair, she screamed.

“I’ve got plenty enough replacement for that dumb bitch, which one should I take?” Blood dropped Miss Martian. “You, Robin, you’ll choose. You’ll tell me which one I’ll kill,” Blood said gripping Jason’s hair. “Come on don’t be shy, tell me,” he whispered against his cheek.

Jason gritted his teeth. He knew that Dick would do something stupid, they were his friends, after all, he’d die before someone hurt them. And every one of them would beg to be killed instead of the others. He knew them, the ever-lasting self-sacrificing idiots. He looked at them one last time and smiled.

“Alright,” he answered. Dick looked at him with growing horror. “Me. You can kill me. I’ll be your sacrifice.”

“Not surprising at all, Robin. Doesn’t matter, I’ll kill them after,” Blood told him.

“Under one condition,” Jason said and Blood froze.

“Which one?”

“I want to say goodbye. I won’t fight, I’ll do anything, just please let me say goodbye to my brother,” Jason begged, he made his voice waver so that Blood would mock him and it worked.

“Oh? Baby Robin is going to piss himself? He needs a hug from big brother Nightwing?” Blood laughed. “Go ahead, but don’t cry, I hate when they cry.”

Jason walked to Dick who was restrained, he took him in his arms before his brother could say anything and just breathe in his odor. Jason dropped a small blade in his brother’s hands at the same time. He felt Dick tense under him.

“Jason,” Dick whispered.

“Shut up, save them, save yourself, and kick that bastard’s ass. I’m glad that you were my big brother, dickhead.” He pressed Dick against him with more strength. “I love you and tell Bruce and Alfred that too… Sorry,” he whispered quickly. Jason let Dick go and walked back to Brother Blood, head held up and eyes dry. He would not let that bastard make him cry. Ever.

Jason laid on the pedestal feeling the girl’s sticky blood against his hair and palms. He took a deep breath and watched Brother Blood standing next to him, the dagger in his hands.

“Come at me, you, bastard,” he snarled.


	3. day 3: forced to their knees (Black Mask/Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Once again thank you for the kudos and comments you guys are the best! Hope you'll like this one! Main character is still Jason Todd, in an ABO universe this time! There is also Roman Sionis and he is a creep in this one! The world is the one of the comics! Trigger warnings are kidnapping, derogatory term, humiliation, sexism, restrain, hints of non-con.  
> Hope you'll like it, see you tomorrow!

Jason made it a rule to always hide his designation. He had had his first heat after the pit, his body deciding to manifest at that time felt like the straw that broke the camel’s back. He had been angry and desperate, Talia had helped a lot but she was an alpha and couldn’t know everything Jason would need. He managed pretty well most of his life, taking birth control, took a day off for the worst of his heat when the cramps were crazy painful and his head felt like cracking open.  
He could fight during his heat, the League had trained it out of him. Ducra had helped and given some advice. And when he came back to Gotham he kept it a secret. He didn’t tell anyone and only Bruce knew because he tested his DNA once he came back, Jason had made him promise to keep it to himself. Bruce gave his words, and Bruce’s words meant he wouldn’t say anything.  
Unfortunately, fighting against Black Mask brought him close to psycho. Sionis was a smart man, he knew how to use people's weakness and would use the fact that Red Hood was an omega to undermine his whole organization, meaning Jason had to make Sionis shut up before he could use society's archaic vision against him.

Only, Jason’s weakness was not just his designation. He had a family, a whole lot of annoying them. Robins flying in Gotham just waiting to be hunted. Jason received Dick’s distress signal in the middle of the night, Robin’s too, and then Red Robin’s. Jason moved quickly from his perched asking Barbara for more details on the situation but she didn’t have any, they were supposed to be in separate areas, just a normal patrol, nothing difficult, nothing planned that night, no communication since their disappearance.  
Jason went to Red Robin's location first, he had been the last to activate his signal so finding him was supposed to be easier. He found nothing except a wall, and on it: huge black painted letters: _Roman Sionis_.  
Jason knew it was a trap but what was he supposed to do? Batman was busy with Clark in Europe and had been warned already, Cassandra was in Hong Kong with Stephanie, and Duke had had his arms broken. Jason was alone on this one.  
Knowing it was a trap didn’t mean he couldn’t make it a show. He exploded the front of Roman’s building and took out every goon trying to stop him. He wasn’t going to be taken down that easily, he was the Red Hood for fuck’s sake.

He kicked open Roman’s penthouse, the mother fucker was behind his mahogany desk, a glass of bourbon in hand smiling as much as he could with the mask. He stood up and raised one of his hands telling his men to stand down.

“Hood, my little hood, my dear little friend, so kind to join us,” he said lightly. Jason aimed his gun at Roman’s knees. “No need for that, Hoodikins, you hurt me, they hurt them,” Roman said showing with the hand holding his glass Robin, Red Robin, and Nightwing.

“What do you want, Roman?”

“It’s easy peasy, really simple. I want you to drop the mask and the scent suppressant, and then I want you to kneel in front of me,” Roman laughed.

“You’re the most stupid man I’ve ever met in my entire life, you do know that,” Jason taunted.

“Hood, you’re from Gotham, you and me we have the same blood in our veins. We came from the worst of Gotham.”

“I lived in the streets, you had a full belly every night. Wouldn’t call that the same uprising.”

“Gotham is in us!” Roman said getting close to Jason. “And we have learned one important thing. Respect. Respect makes them obey us. Once you’ve lost their respect you can’t get it back,” Roman touched Jason’s gun. “You know that, or else you wouldn’t be so adamant at hiding it.”

“You’re sick.”

“Yes, what’s your point?” Roman took a small gulp from his glass, alcohol dripped on his mask. “I want you to bend to me and show your friends and all Gotham what kind of bitch made them shit their pants,” he said putting an arm around Jason’s shoulders.

“What happens after?” Jason asked knowing this wasn’t the end. Sionis loved humiliation but he wasn’t stupid enough to believe Jason wouldn’t destroy him for this.

“Ah…that, my friend, is yours to discover, you won’t like but you’ll get pleasure from it. Nothing painful I pinky swear.”

“You know I’ll die before I let you touch me,” Jason said looking in Roman’s eyes.

“That’s why I’ll keep them and make them watch. If you try anything all the birds get put down.”

Roman stepped back. He walked slowly to his desk and waited for Jason to assess his situation, he could hear the gears moving in Hood’s brain. Nightwing growled behind the gag, looking downright murderous. Roman heard the small pssht of the helmet being opened and his head snapped to the right. He didn’t want to miss any second of this show.  
Jason put the helmet down on the glass table next to him. He looked up and saw that Roman was watching him. Jason ripped the domino mask from his face and threw it on the ground. He just had to suck it up, he could do that, for his brothers he could do anything. Dick was looking at him curiously.

“Come closer, Hood,” Jason stepped forward until he was next to Roman. “What’s your name?” Jason started to snarl. “Think about it, really think about it. Is it worth it, pet?“ Roman saw the small tension in the young man’s jaw.

“Jason,” he answered.

“That’s a pretty name, Jason,” Roman said caressing Jason’s skin. He stood up and towered the man in front of him.

He had pretty eyes, pretty lips, a glowing skin. Roman couldn’t wait to have his hands on him. He reached for Jason’s scent suppressant patch and took it off slowly with his nails. He saw Jason’s lips curling, showing his very white teeth. He was beautiful. The smell was even better, rich, not as sweet as Roman would’ve believed, but intoxicating on its own way.  
Roman saw Nightwing recoil and gave him a curious glance. Nightwing was looking rather panicked.

“What you didn’t know?” Roman asked, incredulous. “You didn’t even tell them?” he said looking at Jason. “Have you ever even been with anyone?” Jason didn’t answer, it was answer enough. “This is so much better,” Roman growled.

Jason swallowed slowly, he could hear the small call from Damian just behind him. The pup was in distress, the man behind him grabbed Damian’s hair and slapped him. Jason growled. Roman grabbed Jason’s face and growled to make him stop but Jason snarled even louder and deeper. Roman looked at Damian and the underlings took his knife out pressing it against Damian’s throat. Jason stopped.

“Good, good boy,” Roman smiled. “Now kneel and then we’ll get to it.”

Jason ignored Nightwing fervent no’s he made moving his head, Jason stepped back and went slowly to his knees looking down. His muscles were tense, his back was one straight line, and his hands in tight fists. He fell heavily against the floor and waited. Roman stepped forward, grabbed Jason’s hair, and pressed his face against his crotch. Jason growled.

“This, is your rightful place, omega. Don’t forget it.”


	4. day 4: caged (Slade/Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYBODY,  
> We are on day 4, and this one is a bit special it's going to be a series during the whumptober and probably a bit later (but I make no promise. The main character is still Jason Todd, here with Slade Wilson! It's a shifter AU, I've had one his mind since I saw Fishtre's artworks! Jason is a fox shifter, Slade is human, and it isn't a modern world. Trigger warnings are violence, broken bones, cage, muzzle, abduction, humiliation.  
> Hope you'll like it! Probably one of my favorites to write for the challenge, see you tomorrow!

Jason was sitting against the cold marble that was under his cage. He was watching the hunter sitting at the massive table a few feet from him. Jason growled from where he was, his teeth showing as he crouched ready to bounce. His white tail was moving slowly from left to right. The hunter threw his head back and Jason jumped against the bars of his cell. He stumbled back on his paws and gave the hunter a nasty glare. The hunter turned and smiled at him, he held up his cup toward Jason and winked.

“It’s feral,” the girl next to the hunter said.

“It’s not domesticated, yet,” the hunter answered.

“It’s ready to kill you the moment you look somewhere else. Why did you take it?”

“I like the challenge. Never seen an arctic fox shifter in my life, didn’t want to let it escape, and your brother’s birthday is approaching, he could use a shifter.”

“Whatever you say, Pop,” the girl dismissed.

  
Jason fought against the guard that tried to put a muzzle on him, he bit his arm and then his calf until he drew blood. The hunter, Slade, kicked him hard enough to make him weak. Jason whined when Slade grabbed his fur and put the muzzle harshly over his face, he also secured a leash on the collar Jason had around his neck.  
Slade was bringing him so his chambers to teach him a “lesson”. Jason tried to stop him, he was pulling against the leash but another kick stopped him. Slade opened his door and threw the boy against the wall. Jason whined.

“Keep the puppy eyes for someone else, shifter. Show me your other form,” Jason hissed and tried to bite Slade.

He would never show his true form to Wilson, the man would recognize him immediately. He tried to move and jump at Slade’s throat but he stopped him and slammed him against the bed.

“Show me your other form,” he growled against Jason. The boy yipped and tried to move his small legs so he could slide from under the hunter. “You’re not going anywhere until you show me your face,” Jason growled in the muzzle.

Slade took one of his legs, extended it, and snapped it in half. Jason howled loudly and tried to move, his claws scratching against the bed but Slade was keeping him under him. The hunter laughed and caressed Jason’s fur.

“Show me your other form, or I’ll make you change under the pain. I’ve met other shifters, I’ve fought bigger beasts than you. I’ve fought against a white tiger three times the warrior you are.”

Jason knew that story. He had seen Dick during his fight against Deathstroke, he even tried to help at that time, only to be rebuffed by Dick. He had been around his big brother during the entire time it took for him to heal. Jason recognized the scars on Slade’s arms from his brother’s sharp teeth. Slade was a renowned hunter, his family thrived from the hunt of shifters and their trade, and Jason was a precious prize. He was probably one of the last arctic foxes of their realm and part of the royal family. The Waynes were shifters and protectors of the shifters, fighting against the hunters, and their son, Bruce, when he adopted Jason made him a prince of his kingdom. If someone ever recognized Jason, he would be used against Bruce and his family. Jason had fucked up, terribly fucked up.

“Turn,” Slade was relentless, he wouldn’t stop until Jason gave in. He pushed against the broken leg to make his point. “What are you scared of, little fox? You’re already mine.”

  
Jason fought against him but his petite body always made him weaker than his human form. He was exhausted, breathless, and hurting. He just wanted Slade to stop pushing against his leg. His head fell against the bed and he gave up. Slowly he felt the small prickle against his skin, the delicious warmth that would turn him back to his human form, his legs grew and his face morphed to match that of a human. He tried to hide against the sheets to protect his identity but Slade turned him on his back.

“Now, that’s a good boy,” Slade laughed only to be punched in the nose.

“Go fuck yourself, you bastard,” Jason snarled still in the muzzle. He jumped on the hunter forgetting his leg, he took the leash and used it to strangle the man while taking one of the knives strapped to the hunter’s leg. “Now, let’s talk about your surrender.”

Slade didn’t answer, however, he had a smile playing on his lips. He stared right into Jason’s eyes and just waited. Jason pulled on the leash to show his determination. He could see the leather biting the other man’s skin and it felt good, but Slade was a skilled man. He punched Jason in the stomach and then his broken leg. Jason screamed and tried to get away from the man but this time, Slade was the one to pull on the leash.

“Difficult to forget you, little fox. How is your dear brother?” Jason looked up taken aback. “What? You thought I came after you because you’re a semi-rare fox? No, I remembered you. You bit me when I fought against your brother and he took advantage of that. You and me, little fox, we go way back. It is time you pay the humiliation you brought upon me.”


	5. day 5: failed escape attempt (Ra's/Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you're all okay and that you'll like this one. Thank you for the kudos! This is a ABO universe with Jason Todd as the main character and Ra's Al Ghul and they are the pairing of this day, also a bit of Damian! trigger warnings are violence and nudity. Thank you for your attention, see you in the comments ;)

Jason doesn’t have time, he can’t go back to his room, can’t take his weapons, he’ll have to improvise. He opens Damian’s door and takes him in arms. The boy is moving and trashing but once he recognizes Jason he calms down. Damian looks at him.

“What did you do?” he asks.

“What I had to, he was going to send you away,” Jason explains still running. He bumps against a wall and change direction.

“He is going to be so angry,” Damian says softly, he is scared.

“He won’t be able to get us, alright? We won’t stop until we’re in Gotham.”

“Okay,” Damian says furrowing his head in Jason’s neck.

The assassins are not behind them yet, but they will. Once Ra’s discovers the omega’s betrayal, he’ll send them after the two boys. They need to get to the planes, take one, destroy the others, and then fly to Gotham. They can’t waste any minute.  
A guard sees them, Jason jumps and knees him in the nose, he takes the man's sword and gives his dagger to Damian. Jason keeps Damian against his chest and keeps running. He jumps from the defense tower and rolls. He stands up and starts running again.  
Damian can’t stop admiring the young fighter. Omegas were most of the time seen as soft and loving but Jason showed them that they could also be fierce and fearless, powerful. Motivated by love and protective instincts they were unstoppable. Jason is a monster of power and skills, he sends flying the guards and keeps running. Blood on his face, snarl on the lips, he is the perfect image of the omega god of the tales. Damian understands his grandfather’s interest in the omega, in his ummi.  
The alarms rings and Jason swears, they are too far from the planes, if they want to make it they’ll need a miracle. Or a sacrifice. He runs as fast as he can, the planes are in a warehouse, guarded by assassins ready and in gear. Jason manages to go through but they’ll never have time to destroy the other planes and fly away. Jason does the only thing he can. He lets go of Damian.

“Go into the fastest, the coordinates are already in it. There is a number you’ll have to call, the family will come to pick you up,” Jason says quickly.

“You can’t just leave me alone, you can’t do that!” Damian shout, angry.

“Hey, you’ll come back. You’ll save me, I trust you, Damian. Be nice to the others, even Tim, he doesn’t deserve your hate. Take care of them, give them time, give him time, he doesn’t know you and he doesn’t know I’m still alive. I love you, Damian. Do it for us.”

Damian doesn’t have to answer, Jason pushes him in the plane with a kiss on his forehead, and runs to the other planes. He has never been more thankful to Talia for pushing to take lessons on bombing. He watches the plane starting and turns his head, he can’t get distracted, it’s all for nothing if Ra’s can still chase Damian.  
The warehouse explodes a few minutes later, shaking the ground and breaking the windows. The entire league is out but there is still time for him to try to run away. He can’t stay, Ra’s is going to kill him or do god knows what.  
Jason jumps in one of the cars and starts driving, he needs to find a village and hide, then he’ll find Talia’s contact and get them to help. The tires explode, and he loses control of the vehicle. So much for his escape attempt.

He is surrounded once he steps out of the car. The assassins don’t move, they don’t know what to do. He is the consort of their master, they are not supposed to hurt him. Jason smiles behind the blood dripping from his forehead. Good, he could do with an advantage. He takes his sword and gets ready for the incoming fight. His hands are steady, he can do it. He was Robin.  
The assassins make way for Ra’s. The man is dressed to kill, his stealth armor is green and black, the sword on his hips ready for battle. Jason takes a deep breath, he can smell Ra’s rage. Alright, at least Jason can kill the motherfucker. He needs revenge for what happened to him, for what Ra’s did to him. He’ll take the alpha’s head. He’ll make it painful, he’ll make sure Ra’s feels the pain like he did Jason.

Ra’s takes his sword out, he waits, circles Jason. The omega is ready, he wants the fight, he wants the blood. Ra’s is ready too. They clash, fast, strong, pure hate dripping from Jason. His smell gives him away but so does Ra’s’. Jason is young, fast, trained, smart. Not enough. Not enough to go against Ra’s Al Ghul, the Demon. A small cut is all it takes, one small slash on his arm when he rolls away.  
The poison makes him weak, sloppy, frustrated. He manages to give some cuts to Ra’s, he disarms the Alpha but the older man has already won. Jason falls in his arms, he is breathing heavily, shaking. Ra’s rumbles and caresses Jason’s hair.

“You’ll pay for this, the freedoms you managed to gain are all revoked, Omega. Starting with the right to cover yourself,” Ra’s grabs Jason's shirt and cuts it open. Jason growls it’s loud, deep, aggressive.

“I’ll kill you,” he swears.

“Not before I breed you, you’ll keep a souvenir of me,” Ra’s smiles against Jason’s temples. He curls his finger around Jason’s throat, the tips on Jason’s glands, he pushes his nails in them, and Jason howls. “I’ll get my grandson back,” he promises in Jason's curls.


	6. day 6: get it out (Thomas and Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> Hope you'll like this one (I didn't :x) today is day 6 of the whumptober, we are in the Flashpoint universe and yaaas it's about Father Todd! We'll see Thomas Wayne too! trigger warnings are for violence and a small bit of gore! See you at the end or tomorrow!  
> Also, I apologize for the medical inaccuracy I know that bullet wounds are far more serious and should be treated in a hospital but we'll say it's the magic of fanfiction right?

Father Jason Todd had had a rough life. He had met awful people he didn’t want to associate with but did anyway to survive. In the end, he died. But twisted fate made him come back to life, find shelter in the Park Row church. The priest helped him to get back on his feet. He gave him a roof to sleep under and food to eat never asked anything in return. The priest was just that benevolent, but he was also alone and people were coming in numbers to ask for help.

Jasons stepped in. He gave his time to the church and finally became a member. He didn’t find God like Father Samuel. He found hope and wanted to give it to the people. Jason quickly became a new face of the neighborhood. Since he knew his way around the gangs he was the one to talk with them. He fought some of the ones who wanted to make them pay for protection under the worried stare of Father Samuel, and he dragged their asses back to Don Falcone.

The Don had laughed and said that he was a man of faith. He would leave them alone and protect them if he could have a free seat every Sunday morning. Jason kept a seat open and Falcone came every week.

Then Maroni tried to act against the church to get to Falcone. Jason put a blade to the mobster’s neck that night. Maroni stared at him and smiled.

“You’re from the streets, aren’t you?”

“That’s doesn’t concern you,” Jason answered pressing the blade against Falcone’s skin.

“Gotham's stench all over you, but I gotta say I like your style boy,” Maroni laughed.

Soon enough the church became a place of peace. Park Row people had a small bit of heaven to them. They cherished it, helped to change the neighborhood, opened the doors at night for the homeless, started a small garden for the people. That’s when he met him for the second time.

The Batman.

He had been a child when he met him the first time. Working for Brother Blood, going to the most dangerous part of Gotham for the cult leader, Jason had seen all and witnessed all. Until he was taken to be a sacrifice. Brother Blood sliced his throat before Batman could get to him. He died in the arms of a stranger trying to keep him alive calling the name of another boy.

Five years later, in a dusty empty church, he saw him. He was bleeding, leaving drops of blood behind him. He stumbled after a few steps and fell against the stones of the church. Jason’s body moved instantly. He closed and locked the door of the church, and took Batman in his arms.

He dragged the large man to his bedroom and started to take off his suit. The man tried to stop him, to push him. Jason snatched a belt laying around and tied the man’s wrists to the bed. He removed the armor and then the shirt.

Jason saw a small hole in the man’s shoulder, blood was bubbling out of it, dripping slowly on Jason’s bed. The young man looked behind and didn’t find any exit. He pushed Batman back against the bed and went to look for medical supplies he kept in his room.

When he came back, Batman was looking at him. Jason and uncovered his face, discovering that Thomas Wayne was the vigilante. He didn’t stop to think about every implication and went back to treat him. Thomas’s eyes were blown wide. He caught Jason's wrist and started to painfully squeeze it.

“Take it out, please take it out. Make it stop!” the man was mumbling.

Jason was glad to oblige, he took back his hand from the vigilante and started to extract the bullet. Jason tried his best to help the man and knew that the hospital was probably better than his poor bedroom but something told him that Batman wouldn’t like to go to the hospital. Instead, he stayed all night next to the vigilante.

The next morning, Thomas Wayne woke, feeling dazed. He looked around and saw a young man asleep on a chair next to the bed he was tied to. He pulled on the leather but his arms were too weak, however, the noise did startle the boy awake.

“Who are you? What did you do to me?” Thomas growled, pulling against the belt.

Feeling his anger Jason quickly removed the belt from Thomas' wrists being extra careful not to stay too long at arm's length. Jason sat back and looked at Thomas.

“You stumbled in my church last night, don’t you remember?”

“Which church?”

“Park Row,” the young man answered. Thomas hummed, he remembered why he came to Park Row.

“I need to talk to father Todd,” he said matter of factly.

“He isn’t available.”

“When will he be?”

“For the Batman? Never. He knows what you want and he fought a long time to achieve peace in this hellhole. He won’t give it up for you,” Jason spat.

“He can achieve peace in the long run with my solution,” Thomas answered, tired. He ran a hand over his face.

“What do you think’s gonna happen once you’ve put Maroni and Falcone in prison?” Jason paused, waiting for an answer that never came. “Someone else is going to come. Someone who wants power someone we don’t know. And peace will be a long-forgotten memory. Let’s deal with the devils we know.”

“You can’t deal with criminals,” Thomas replied.

“Gotham is ruled by the criminals, Wayne, better accept it. You can’t stop it, not when the one in power is corrupted to the core. Father Todd knows it. He saw them. Use your power to clean the rotten and then come and look at us.”

“Pessimistic point of view for a man of faith.”

“I saw them, I saw my people working together, fighting for each other. I trust them with my life, they can be better. If we let them,” Jason snapped.

“Like you became better?” Jason recoiled. “Don’t think I didn’t recognize you.”

“Someone gave me a chance, I took it. You’d be surprised how many of the men you beat up each night and would take your hand if they had the chance to.”

Thomas stood up. He put the suit back on. Jason let him, he started to clean the bed not paying attention to Thomas. Before leaving the bedroom Batman stopped, he threw a glance at the young man.

“If you want to help these people, I can try and work with you, Jason. You know them, they trust you, I need a man inside.”

“I won’t be a sidekick.”

“More like a partner,” Thomas smiled. “I give you my words, I’ll save Gotham.”

“As you saved me years ago,” Jason answered sharply. Thomas gave him a small sad smile.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re alive.”


	7. day 7: carrying (Slade/Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you're all alright, this time the chapter is a bit in a different form that what a story is supposed to be, buuuut it's also how I love to write them eheh, hope you'll like it. Main character is Jason Todd with Slade Wilson, as for the trigger warning I would say trauma a bit tricky to TW this one the universe is Arkham Knight video game. Also, it might have been one of my favorite prompts to fill! Feel free to comment, see you tomorrow!

“Okay, Knight, going up,” Slade grunted when he picked up the boy.

“Watch the hands, grandpa. I still have my dignity,” the boy answered.

“Wouldn’t touch you with a six feet poll, kid,” Slade said starting to walk.

“Stop lying, everybody wants a piece of that ass,” Jason laughed.

“Your skinny ass isn’t going to quench my thirst,” Slade mocked. “Think you can help me here? You weigh as much as a dead donkey.”

“Fuck you too, Deathstroke. We can’t all have the healing factor of a freak,” Jason growled.

“Yeah, that would be too convenient. Can’t you at least hop with your other leg?”

“Yeah, I’ll make the prettiest bounces for you, watch me,” Jason teased.

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

“You’re not gonna ask?”

“Ask what?”

“Why he is still alive.” Jason sighed.

“Do you want me to?”

“Not really.”

“That’s settled then… What surprised me on the other hand, was to see you still alive.”

“Fuck off, asshole.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Jason looked around them.

“Where is the militia?”

“Safe.”

“Good.”

“You care about them, don’t you?”

“How about you leave me here? I’ll find my way back to my safe house alone. Save me the humiliation and the heart to heart on the way.”

“Your leg’s busted, you’d have a better chance surviving me slicing your throat than staying here. Bear with the heart to heart, boy,” Slade said gripping Jason tighter.

“Oi, watch it, asshole. Batman doesn’t pull his punches.”

“You have an armor for that.”

“How about you tell that to him next time?”

Slade didn’t answer. They finally reached the exit and could feel the wind against their face.

“God, Gotham smells bad.”

“Yeah, and Montana sucks balls.”

“You’ve never even been to Montana, kid. Don’t trash talk my hometown.”

“Don’t trash talk, Gotham. Only pure Gothamites can do it.” Jason answered. “It do be smelling bad, though,” he said after a time.

“Something probably died and rotted here.”

“Yeah, no, that’s just Gotham.”

Slade laughed.

“We should’ve stayed in the South,” Jason finally said.

“No, I hate mosquitos,” Slade answered. They paused and suddenly Jason snorted.

“Dude, what if a mosquito bites you? Does he get like a super-soldier mosquito? Cause I would pay to see that.”

“Yes, you need to cut its head off so that it can die. There can be only one,” Slade answered humming the Highlander's soundtrack.

“What if the mosquito has a small sword?”

“You fight to the death and accept your fate with dignity.”

“I would fight off the super-soldier mosquito for you if we go back,” Jason said smiling.

“Even my wife’s vows at our wedding weren’t that cool.”

“I know, right?”

Slade sat on a concrete stone to let Jason breathe.

“How about Spain?”

“Too hot?”

“Sweden?”

“Too cold.”

“Canada?”

“Too nice.”

“China?”

“Don’t speak the language.”

“Kenya?”

“Too hot.”

“France?”

“Too much French.”

“What do you have against the French?” Jason sighed.

“They make me feel ugly for once, and they kiss each other on the cheeks.”

“You say this because you’ve never been kissed by a French guy.”

“I did, best blowjob of my life actually. Almost cried.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“He stuck his tongue…”

“Stop it!”

“And then he spat in my…”

“Fucking hell, you’re the worst.”

Slade grinned.

“You say this because a French guy never blew you in the toilets of the Louvres.”

“So romantic… how much did you pay?” Slade tossed him off the stone.

Jason climbed back next to him.

“So, Paris? I love Paris,” the young man said looking at Gotham.

“You’ve been to Paris?”

“No. But I speak French.”

“Really?”

“Yes, t’es un gros con,” Jason said smiling.

“You’re a dickhead too,” Slade answered.

They stared at the landscape. Slade sighed and stood up.

“Next stop Paris. What else do you want to see?”

“Belgium!”

“I actually like Belgium,” Slade said taking Jason under his arm.

“Why?”

“The greatest beers, and the waffles, you need to try them. There is a place in Lièges called Une Gaufrette Saperlipopette, the best waffles of the city.”

“I want to see the northern lights too.”

“We’ll go to Lapland and ride a sled.”

“With dogs?”

“If you want to.”

“I want to swim with dolphins.”

“We’ll go too.”

Jason paused.

“Will you really take me?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have my scar treated?” Jason said almost touching his cheek.

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to come back,” he said in a whisper.

“Then we won’t, Jason. We’ll never come back.”


	8. day 8: abandoned (Jason and batfam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people!  
> Back with day 8, the prompt was abandoned, main character is Jason Todd he meets the batfam in this one. We are in the shifter AU from day 4 before the events of Day 4. The trigger warnings are abandonment, child abuse, solitude. Hope you'll like this one, I love writing this AU. See you tomorrow, feel free to drop a comment, love ya!

It was a cold December night when Jason Todd learned a hard truth about family. Sometimes, blood was not enough. He sat in the snow in front of the small house door and waited, his tail balancing from right to left moving snow with it. He sneezed, his brain telling him to find somewhere warm to go but he couldn’t move.

Mom and Dad were inside, he could see the smoke coming from the chimney, it was warm in the house, his house. Jason walked slowly and scratched at the door whining to get their attention.

Dad opened the door but he blocked the way giving Jason a hard glare. Dad stepped out of the house and looked down at him.

“Go away,” he snarled. Jason recoiled. “You’re lucky I don’t sell you, go away, monster,” Jason’s ears dropped and he looked down still whining.

“Willis, what are you doing?” Mom’s voice came from the house, Jason’s ears peered up. He yipped to get her attention, she appeared behind Dad. “It’s still here,” she said, disgusted.

“I’ll make it go, go back inside Sheila” Dad said grabbing Jason by the neck and throwing him away.

Jason slid on the snow until he slammed against a tree. He looked up and went back slowly to Dad. He wanted to go back, he was supposed to read Mommy’s book with Mom that night. Dad kicked him in the ribs.

“Go, don’t come back. Should've left you to die with Catherine all these years ago,” Dad shouted from the house. Jason whimpered when he heard his Mommy’s name.

Jason stood on his four legs and turned, breathing hurt, moving his legs too. He had to leave because he knew now, that Dad would never let him come back. Jason walked slowly to the forest, water dripping from his snoot, snow crunching under his small paws. He had to find a burrow or something, he wouldn’t be able to spend the night in the cold.

Jason stayed two years in the forest, stealing from the city when he couldn’t hunt, taking books when he could because Mommy always told him that reading was a good hobby for a respectable young man. Mom never liked the fact that he knew how to read but she still bought him books from time to time.

Jason liked his burrow, other animals left him alone, some fox family brought him food sometimes and would scent him, probably sensing that he was still a small pup. The forest was good with him, only winters were bad, and he had learned to escape the hunters. He could change back to make them believe they never saw a fox, and they would leave him alone.

Being in his human form never felt as natural as being in his animal one, he was free when he was a fox, he had learned to take care of himself when he was a fox. Dad couldn’t hurt him now that he was a fox, he had his own home now.

Jason loved summer, he could eat fruits and hunt fish in the river, he always had a full belly in summer. He could also spend his time under the sun on some black stones that were always warm in summer. He could read next to the river and watch the birds moving and singing all day. Summer was peaceful.

That’s when he heard them, there were six males and two females, some of them were playing in the stream under the amused smile of the two older males. Jason hid behind his rock, bitting his book to drag it with him. The oldest of them all had some food with him, he was taking it from a big basket next to him. It smelled good, Jason felt his mouth water at the sight.

Jason walked slowly towards them, hiding in the bushes, crawling on the grass. He was going slowly, one step after another, not letting the humans out of his vision.

“Father,” a deep voice said. Jason froze.

“I know, Damian. Let him,” one of the two older men said.

Jason started to move again, he tried to control his tail, he was so excited, it was food! He wanted to taste it. The basket was near a big stone and Jason bit the basket with his small teeth and pulled it slowly toward him. He heard some chuckles but let them be.

“He’s so cute,” a female said.

“I know, I want to snuggle with him,” one of the males answered.

Jason opened the basket and climbed in it, his rear dangling outside while half of his body was searching for food. He heard some muted laugh and someone hushing them. Jason grabbed the meat and pushed himself out of the basket with the prize in his mouth. He started to nibble it because it smelled too good, he couldn’t stop.

A head popped up over him, dark wet hair splashing water everywhere. The male was older than Jason and had a huge smile on his face.

“Hey!” the man said. Jason recoiled and started to run with the chicken.

“Good job, Dick,” someone sighed.

He tried to go to the forest but someone was here, Jason turned and started to run toward the river. He escaped the hands of one female but he slipped in the water and was taken by the current. The chicken escaped his mouth as he tried to breathe, his paws couldn’t quite reach the ground and the water was starting to become stronger.

“Bruce!” someone screamed.

“Already on it!” a young man answered.

Jason saw the huge man jumping from one off the boulder and turning into a majestic black panther while he was in the hair. Jason gasped and water ran into his mouth, he tried to cough but couldn’t and more water came into his mouth. The panther grabbed his nape and swam to the border.

Jason curled and coughed the water he had swallowed. He was shaking and weakened but he needed to leave, he tried to stand up but his legs couldn’t hold him up. The panther made a small noise and sagged over Jason keeping him in place. Jason whined long and high. The panther purred over him.

“Good job, Damian,” a tall man said over them. “Let me see him,” the panther growled. “Damian.”

The panther lifted a paw and let Jason crawl from under him. The small fox watched with fearful eyes all of the people surrounding him. He whined and tried to move but the man kneeled in front of him.

“It’s alright, chump. We’re friends,” he smiled.


	9. day 9: take me instead (Jason/Lincoln March)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! Hope you've had a wonderful day, today we are in with prompt 9 take me instead, the main character is Jason Todd, he is with the Robins and Lincoln March! The universe is Robin War as for the trigger warning humiliation, hinted sex traffic, violence. Hope you'll like it, wasn't one of my favorites to fill but you gotta do what you gotta do. See you tomorrow, feel free to drop a comment byee.

Jason knew something smelled bad when he came back to Gotham. If Tim hadn’t called him he would have come if only to stop the police from beating young teenagers playing Robin. He hated the cops and hated abuse even more. So he came back. He took a few days before going with the rest of the family and tried to assess the situation. There was something else at stake and he wanted to know what.  
It took him a long moment to find them, with the help of his old network he found them. He found the bastard who was manipulating everyone since the beginning. Honestly, he should have seen it coming. The court of Owls never took no for an answer and when Bruce and Dick both told them no repeatedly, they should have foreseen that they would come back.  
He spied on them, he was good, he had been trained by Talia after all. Eventually, he found out that they were after Grayson. Always. The poor guy couldn’t catch a break even if he wanted to. So Jason started to destroy their nest, one by one.  
And he got caught.

Obviously, they had never imagined he would take upon himself to destroy him. They thought he was all muscle and no brain. Whatever, the thing was, Jason had kicked the hornet nest and he had almost won, but Grayson, the everlasting martyr of the family, (he knew how to spot them, he had been one) had had the brilliant idea to fight their enemy alone. Like Jason did, except that they had seen it coming. They knew Dick would do it.  
Jason too, obviously. He stopped him and the Owls didn’t like it one bit.

Talons took them. All of them.

Jason gave everything. He fought until he dropped. He did, he even used the All Blades even if they were useless, they still scared the shit out of some talons. Someone punched him in the head one too many times and he blacked out. He fell head against the floor and they took him.  
Idiot.

Tim and Damian were tied to a wall, Talons watching them. Dick was talking with one of them, he got punched in the face and Jason winced. He head-butted the guy who was moving him towards Dick and their boss. He threw the guy over his shoulder and then broke his neck. He knew the talons, he had fought one. They were already dead, no need to feel guilty.  
He saw Dick’s face and the defeated look on his face. Jason didn’t do defeated, never. He fought death back and three owls would not make him piss his pants. Never. He tackled the man that punched Dick and put his kriss to the guy’s throat. The man laughed.

“God, you’re everything they told me you would be, Hood.”

“Good, you heard about me. Let’s cut the crap, let me and my brothers go,” Jason said pushing the blade deeper against the skin.

“Jason,” Dick said.

“Shut the fuck up, Dick. Fucking fight!”

“He won’t, he won’t because if something happens to me, my talons cut your brothers’ throats,” Jason turned to watch his two younger brothers being manhandled by their guardians.

“If you kill them, Dick is never going to help you.”

“And if you kill me, you’ll live with their blood on your hands, Jason,” Jason punched him. “Get off me, kneel before me, and they’ll live,” March smiled.

“Son of a bitch.”

“It’s not that difficult, really.”

“And Dick?”

“Coming with me,” he answered with a smile.

“No. You take me instead.”

“Why would I want you? You’re the defect. You died,” March had a mocking air around him.

“I came back.”

“You’re too much a liability.”

“The others will come for Dick, not for me. You take Dick Grayson, you get the entire community after you. You take me, people will thank you for your service,” the other man seemed to think about it and finally smiled.

“You know what to do, Hood. Kneel.”

  
Jason let him go. He waited until March stood up and then he started to kneel. Dick tried to stop him, but a Talon was holding him. Jason squeezed his fist so hard he could hear the leather cracking. He bit his cheek and kneeled in front of the man, tasting blood on his tongue. Two Talons came behind him to hold him in place and take off his helmet. He stayed down and let them.  
March, that bastard, crouched in front of Jason until his mouth was next to the boy’s ear. He chuckled and sighed.

“Beg,” he said. Jason snorted, he only had to beg?

“Take me instead of him, please,” Jason felt every muscle of his body fighting against him. He was trembling. The man laughed. “Please, take me instead,” he could beg, he didn’t care, it meant his brothers would be safe.

“No,” and the older man stood up.

Jason's head snapped up and he started trashing against the Talons’ hold. He kicked one but the other put his blade against his throat. Jason froze and then decided that he didn’t care. He kept fighting and the Talon pinned him to the ground and pushed his blade slowly in Jason’s shoulder until the tip of the knife touched the ground. Jason howled but kept fighting. He ripped the blade from himself and cut the talon’s throat. Three more came and held him against the floor.

“You promised!” Jason screamed, “you promised!”

“I did no such thing. I told you, Jason,” his shoes were in front of Jason’s face. “Why would I want you when I can have the superior version?” The talons pulled Jason to his knees so he could see the other man’s face. They gripped his hair and pulled back so March could see his face. “But you look pretty when you beg like the bitch you are. We’ll keep you, after all, we need to satisfy other thirsts than the one for power, I’m sure you’ll be even prettier crying.”


	10. day 10: blood loss (Jason and Dick and Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Hope you're all feeling okay, thank you for the kudos and the comments! Today is day 10 and it was blood loss! The main character is Jason Todd with Dick Grayson et Bruce Wayne and a bit of Barbara Gordon. Trigger warnings wound, blood loss, and major character death (ahahah sorry I cried writing it, your turn now).  
> Hope you'll like it, feel free to drop a comment, see you tomorrow ;)

Jason laid alone in the warehouse. He should have seen it coming, really. Jason lived alone, died alone, came back alone, and would die alone again. What a good fitting end for him. He probably insulted some gods because they were particularly prone to make his life a living hell.  
He didn’t even try to move, he couldn’t. The blood pooling around him was feeling disgusting against his skin. He tried to grab a cigarette thinking that it was awfully ironic that the cancer-stick hadn’t killed him first. His hands were shaking too much for him to take one.  
Jason laughed. Gutted in a dirty warehouse, he should have seen it coming too. Street trash going back to the street, apparently you really can’t take the street out of the boy. He laughed and choked on some blood. The warm liquid dripped from his lips as if it was his life itself not willing to stay in his body. Fuck, he wasn’t really a poet, was he?  
Jason's earpiece biped to life in ears. He didn’t talk, waiting for Barbara to say the first words. The last actually. God, he was funny. She took a deep breath.

“Hood, your vitals are down, what happened?”

“Nothing, just chilling,” he said breathlessly.

“I send them toward you, they’ll be here in a few. Hang on.”

“Hey, Barbie? Please tell them not to come. Tell Robin not to come, he doesn’t need to see that. Please,” he said, his voice breaking down at the end.

“Hood, you need to keep your energy,” Barbara answered with a small voice.

“And Red Robin too, he saw enough shit for his lifetime. He doesn’t need to find another dead body. Conner was enough for the poor dude, can you do that for me?”

“Jason please, don’t talk like that. They’re almost here.”

“I know Barbie, I know. Doesn’t mean I’ll make it. No Batgirl to save my ass tonight,” he coughed.

“For fuck’s sake, Jason please, you’re supposed to be the stubborn one. You out-stubborned death itself,” she tried to laugh only to sob.

Dick kicked the door open and ran to kneel next to Jason. He took his pulse and tried to stop the bleeding, but he was overwhelmed. So much blood, so little time. His baby brother in front of him looking paler than ever. So much red. So much blood.

“You’re okay, little wing, I’m here. I’m here, it’s gonna be alright. Okay?”

“It’s fine, Dick. You did your best, probably broke Usain Bolt’s record here.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’ll bring you back to the cave, we’ll patch you up,” Dick whispered caressing Jason’s hair. “We just need the car, everything will be alright.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be alright. I’m fine, Dick. I did it once, I can die again. It’s like learning to use a bike, I could do it with my eyes closed now. You did your best, just don’t let them see me alright? They don’t need that… Can’t spare you though, sorry about that,” Jason gave his brother a weak smile.

“Please stop, please, please, please. You need to stop, B is almost here.”

“Maybe he’ll make it in time, wouldn’t hold my breath, though,” Jason smiled before watching the warehouse roof. “Can you take me outside, please? I want to hear the sea.”

“I shouldn’t move you,” Dick chocked.

“Please, Dick. I’m not gonna make it. I just want to hear the ocean one last time, with you. Can you do that for me, please?”

Dick helped Jason up and they walked slowly towards the docks. Dick sat with Jason in his arms rocking them both. Gotham harbor was dirty and nasty but it was better than another warehouse. Jason didn’t want another warehouse, he was sick and tired of them.  
Dick kept on whispering in Jason’s ears, brushing his hair with his fingers, kissing Jason’s head. He was sobbing now. They heard the recognizable roar of the batmobile and Bruce’s running pace in the warehouse. He found them and fell down his knees to take Jason from Dick’s arms.

“No, no, no. God not again, Jason please no. You can’t do this to me,” Bruce said panicking or terrified, Jason didn’t know.

“Look, you don’t even have to change the tombstone, the angel is nice. I like it. Just try to put me next to Catherine and not my murderer this time,” he meant it as a joke but no one laughed.

Bruce pressed him against his chest.

“I love you, Jason please, I love you.”

“I know, Dad. It’s fine it’s not your fault. I love you too. You did your best.”

“Jason we can still…”

“I don’t want to, it’s nice here. I don’t want to move.”

Bruce sobbed, he pressed Jason against him as if they could make one. As if he could take his pain. He had held enough dead Robin in his life. He wasn’t supposed to bury his child, a parent shouldn’t have to do that.

“It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” Jason whispered. Dick was trying to keep his tears for himself but a cry escaped his lips. “I love you, all of you. Tell Alfred I love him, please tell him,” Jason said now frantic. “I couldn’t last time, he needs to know.”

“We’ll tell him. We’ll tell them. Just rest my little bird, rest. I’ll protect you.”

“I’m scared,” Jason finally sobbed grabbing Bruce, eyes moving frantically from left to right. “I’m so scared, Dad. Don’t let me go.”

“I know, I won’t. I’m sorry. I’m here Jaybird, I’m here,” Bruce whispered hugging his son.


	11. day 11: defiance (Slade/Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii,  
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments, I hope you won't hold against me prompt 10 :x  
> Today it's prompt 11, defiance with Jason as the main character and Slade Wilson with him in a ship. The universe is a sex slave AU where Slade is the master, as for the trigger warnings we have non-con, violence, bad etiquette BDSM, whipping, violence, verbal abuse, slavery, implied underage, language, NSFW. Hope you'll like it see you tomorrow or in the comment section byyye.  
> also I will finish this AU during the slade robin week!

Jason had seen him. The little boy with big blue eyes and long dark hair. He had seen him stealing from the kitchen but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want trouble. Then he saw him stealing from the guards, he was good but not Jason-good, sooner or later they would catch him. Jason smiled behind his cup and kept drinking, maybe he could give the boy some advice.

Next time Jason saw him, the boy had stolen from the wrong person. That idiot had tried to go after the master, probably to take the keys that would open his collar. _Dumbass_. However, Slade didn’t like thieves, and the boy wasn’t favored enough to be forgiven. Slade caught the boy’s hand and pulled him from the ground. It was scary, something Jason got used to after a while at trying to steal from Slade. The master threw the boy through the large room where every slave was having dinner.

Jason didn’t react but he almost stood up, Dick jumped from his seat to go and talk to the young boy, he took his wrist in his hand and tried to see if it was broken. Slade walked slowly to them and told Dick to move, the older slave stayed next to the boy glaring at their master. Jason sighed, Dick had fallen from his graces last time he had been found kissing another slave. Slade didn’t like someone touching his property, and he hated it when his properties tried to talk back to him. Well, most of the time he hated it.

Slade grabbed Dick’s hair and pulled, Dick winced but didn’t cry. Jason shook his head, Dick was aware of Slade’s temper, he knew that the master liked when they hurt, he should’ve cried and not bitten his lips to keep it in. Slade slapped him, Dick stayed next to the boy. _Idiot_. Jason tried to stay as far as possible from troubles but Dick had helped him when Jason had been bought to serve Slade. The older man had taken the role of an older brother to Jason and seeing being humiliated in front of the snickering others made his blood boil.

“Alright, Slade it was me. I defied him to steal from you,” everybody turned to look at him. He stood up and walked slowly toward the three men in the middle of the room, making his hips sway enough to get Slade’s attention.

“You did not.”

“I sure did, just like I asked him to steal apples from the kitchen five days ago, and one of your guards’ dagger three days ago. I wanted to test him,” Slade rose an eyebrow and then looked down.

“How many apples did he steal?” he asked Jason.

“Five,” Slade walked to Jason and slapped him. Jason let himself fall to the ground, hand on his cheek. It was acting, he could take a lot more than a slap, they both knew it.

“Both of you, three days without a meal,” Slade said pointing at the boy and Dick. “You, you’re coming with me tonight. Red room,” Jason winced, he wasn’t going to like it but he could take it.

Slade waited for him in front of the room. He was already watching Jason with a nasty glare. He opened the door and pushed the slave inside the room, Jason stumbled inside faking again. Slade grabbed his hair and pulled back to have Jason’s head against his shoulder.

“I don’t like it when you lie,” so he knew, _whatever_.

“Don’t kid yourself, you love it when I talk back. You like it when you break me,” Jason smiled. Slade pulled again.

“Trying to protect Richard again? You should know better.”

“Not really, I know you like him too much to really hurt him. I’m helping you out really, this way you can beat me all you want, and Dick is fine in the end.”

“It’s almost as if you like being beaten,” Slade growled against him. Jason felt Slade’s teeth against his cheek.

“I don’t really have the right to like anything, master,” Jason answered closing his eyes.

“You’re so full of shit.”

“And you’re a sadist in love with _your_ sex slave, I’m winning here,” Jason smiled.

Slade threw him against the bed. The night was going to be long but the longer he fought back the less time Slade could beat him. It was a win/win really, he could swear and fight his master as long as he wanted.

Jason turned and spat on the ground, he knew Slade hated it when he was gross, all the more reason. His master tried to catch him but Jason rolled between his legs, teasing him, making him believe he could have him easily.

“Next time, do you want me to cut and straighten my hair, so you can pretend I’m him?” he mocked from the corner of the bedroom.

“If there is a next time.”

“You’re the one full of shit, Slade. You like our little games too much to let me go,” Jason said running away from the older man.

“I don’t know, Roman likes you a lot. He made a proposition, an indecent amount of money for a simple sex slave already used,” Jason froze.

“You’re lying,” he answered. Slade grabbed his right arm and pinned him to the bed.

“You wish I were. Maybe I am. Sionis is a powerful man. Or maybe that Wayne guy,” Slade whispered against Jason making him shiver. He liked Bruce Wayne, he seemed like a decent and kind man. “Oh, you’d like that, right? Wayne fucking you slowly while he tells you how beautiful you are. I think I’ll give you to Sionis then.”

“You’re just jealous I think about someone else when you empty your balls in my ass,” Slade slapped him. Possessive man he was.

“I’ll make you forget about Wayne.”

“Then get to it, Slade. And after, you can fuck me and call me Dick all you want,” Slade bit his throat. “Or maybe Grant? Or Joseph? Which one of your sons do you want to fuck?” Jason knew he was pushing it but he hated Slade and Slade hated him, most of the time the sex was amazing but he liked to pretend it was awful.

“I’ll switch from time to time, maybe you’ll figure out how worthless you are,” Slade said already hard against Jason’s thighs.

“Can I call you Bruce then?” Jason smiled, Slade turned him on his belly and spanked him. “That’s all you’ve got, Slade? I’m sure that when Wayne will spank me I’ll scream so loud you’ll hear me from your bedroom.” Slade took off his belt and used it for the next row. “Try not to miss me too much, alright? Good luck finding someone as good as me to give you heads,” the belt slammed against his rear and Jason had to bite his lips to blood to stop the scream.

“Maybe I’ll keep you, show your red ass around and tell the others to behave.”

“No one is scared of you, Slade. I received harder spankings from my mom,” the metallic part of the belt made contact with his skin and Jason screamed, tears falling from his eyes. “Bastard,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“That’s more like it.”


	12. day 12: broken trust (Jason and Titans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope your weekend was great! I'm in London for a few days and it's so coooool I love it. Today is day 12 and baby Jason is still the main character, this time in the Titans TV series universe, I wrote my take on the ending, Jason came back to the Titans after season two finals but he isn't feeling great with them. The trigger warnings are insecurities I would say and trauma maybe.  
> Bye see you tomorrow, don't hesitate to drop a comment at the end <3

They don’t get it at first. He is back with them. He eats with them, trains with them. They don’t get it at first. They think he is just a bit wary of Rose. They think he is still angry at Dick. They don’t get it at first. They think he is still angry at them for hurting him, for ganging up against him. They don’t get it at first.  
It comes with small things, he doesn’t eat what someone else than him cooked. He keeps his food in his room. He escapes the hugs and touches. He always stands in the corner of the room next to an escape. He doesn’t talk except if someone talks to him directly. He doesn’t stay for the movie night. He spends all his time out in San Fransisco. He doesn’t wear his tracker and has taken the one in his body out. He always has a bag in his room next to the window.  
He leaves the room when someone starts screaming. He stays away from Hank, Dick, and Rose. Doesn’t talk about books with Dawn like he used to. He doesn’t smile. He doesn’t laugh, Dick realizes after three months when he ears Jason chuckling at something Conner said in the boy’s room.  
He doesn’t spend time alone with them anymore. He doesn’t like taking the car with them, says he’ll take the bus. He doesn’t go with them on missions, says he’d rather stay in the flat, says he isn’t ready to go back. They don’t really get it at first.

And one night, they are all eating in the living room. Conner is on Jason’s left, and Gar on the other side. He always sits this way, if the seat is taken he says he is not hungry. Dick starts to notice, he hasn’t trained with him since he came back. He hasn’t trained against anyone since he came back actually. Jason stands in a corner and repeats his moves. He is always throwing glance around him, watching if someone moved.  
Dick decides to try. He asks him to train, Jason says he is hurt and don’t really want to, Dick doesn’t insist. He tries to ruffle the boy’s hair but Jason moves and doesn’t let him. Hank sits next to him on the sofa and Jason scrambles away. Hank comes to talk to Dick that night.

“There is something wrong with Jason. I think he is scared of us,” Hank says, he is attuned to this kind of behavior like a police dog trained to find drugs.

“I know, I don’t know what happened.”

“We should talk to him.”

They go. They knock on his door and get in. Jason is up and against the window. He is holding one strap of his bag, looking at them. Hank takes a step, Jason stays up but frozen.

“You alright, kid?” Hank asks.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Jason answers a bit fast. He watches Dick.

“We thought you were probably feeling left out,” Dick answers.

“I don’t, you can go now,” Jason lets go of his bag and goes to his door. He opens it and waits for the two men to leave.

“Okay, you know you can talk to us, right?” Hank says.

“Yeah, right,” he scoffs. “You done?”

Hank smiles and ruffles Jason’s hair. Jason hadn’t seen it coming. He screams.

“Don’t touch me!” Hank pulls his hand back and throws a worried glance at Dick.

“Okay, okay…we’re leaving.”

Jason is out and they talk without him, about him. Dick is worried, Hank is too. Dawn is silent but she looks at them like she knows something and doesn’t want to say it. Kory is confused, as for Gar and Rachel they say they didn’t see anything weird. Rose stays quiet. Dawn sighs.

“I think he is probably still scared. Deathstroke did a number on us. All of us,” she finally says.

“He isn’t scared,” Conner says. He is next to Kory, a soda in front of him, Krypto at his feet.

“Then what is it?” Dick pushes.

“Look man, I don’t want to be this guy, but Jason… Jason, he doesn’t trust you anymore. He doesn’t want to get hurt again. You…last time you were all against him, last time he tried to kill himself and the only thing you said Dick was that it was your fault.”

“What the…” Rose starts.

“And you, you destroyed him,” Conner thunders, stunning the young woman. “He needed you, all of you. Yet, you pitched against him and it’s fine, he thought, he doesn’t want to count on you anymore. You can’t protect him, you don’t want to protect him, then he’ll protect himself,” Conner says caressing Krypto.

“He is looking for another place, he can’t sleep when he is here. He manages to get some rest when he is with Krypto and me but he doesn’t want to stay. He doesn’t really trust you anymore.”

Dick takes it bad. He stands up and goes to his room to take a break. He doesn’t want to think about it. Jason is part of the team, they are a family. Dick stands up and goes to Jason’s room, he opens the bag next to the window and finds clothes, food, and cash. Dick knows that kind of bag, he knows why someone would have one.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Jason says from the door.

“I…You trust us, Jason?” Dick says, his voice weak. He looks at Jason’s face.

“No,” Dick freezes. “It’s fine, don’t waste your breath. I found a small flat, I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

“Stay.”

“No.”

“Jason,” Dick grabs Jason’s arms and Jason pulls back suddenly. He is breathing fast.

“Don’t. I’m leaving in a week, Bruce is aware. I’ll go and study somewhere else. I don’t want to be around you.”

“I’m sorry.” Dick tries.

“It’s too late.”


	13. day 13: Oxygen mask (Jason Todd and Damian Al Ghul-Wayne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Hope you're aaaaall doing alright after the last awful prompts that popped up (as you can see I can do whump, I just like fluff better eheh), today is Oxygen mask for the prompt, the main character is Jason with ... Damian! We are in the comics world I would say, Jason is friendly enough with the family but Under The Red Hood is canon. For the trigger warning today we have drug use, fear gas, self-mutilation, fear.  
> See you tomorrow for the next prompt (it's going to be shifter AU I know some of you like this one), drop a comment if you feel like doing it ;) byye

Bruce had been hurt, Dick was in Blüdhaven, and Tim with the Titans on a mission. That’s why Damian had to patrol with Jason. With the Red Hood. He had to admit it, patrolling with Jason was fun, they would spend the entire night exchanging snarky comebacks and shove each other from rooftops without Bruce interrupting them.

When Jason was in a particularly good mood he would take Damian to his favorite takeaway place and they would eat at Gotham harbors. Damian could speak in the League dialect without being told to stop, and Jason let him do more than the others did. He trusted him, he knew the training Damian had been through, and what he could take.

Sometimes, after a long night, Jason would bring him to his place and make hot cocoa and they would fall asleep together on his couch while watching some dumb TV series. Bruce and Alfred trusted Jason enough for him to remember to bring Damian to school in time. Also, Damian’s friends loved Jason and his bike. Everybody always asked who he was if he was single if they could go on his bike too. Jason would laugh and ruffle Damian’s hair before riding away.

Jason was the cool big brother of the family. Damian would never tell him because he would love it, but Jason was indeed not so bad. So when he grunted when Bruce told him that Jason would patrol with him until Dick came back, it was for show. Jason had shoved him when he passed next to Damian and stuck his tongue out.

They weren’t supposed to fight against Crane. He was in Arkham according to the records but Jason had smelled something fishy. He had heard in the streets that something was happening and wanted to investigate. Damian stuck behind him and they walked slowly in the different warehouses.

Jason had promised ice creams on the way back if they took care quickly of the problem. They fought against mildly trained goons and Damian slipped. He got excited, he could have taken them alone with one arm. So he didn’t really pay attention.

Someone took him, he heard Jason screamed and the different hits he inflected before the heavy door closed on him. Damian tried to fight but they had given him something. He felt heavy and sloppy in his attacks.

The room smelled bad, like rotten corps. It was humid, sticky. Damian’s head rolled on his chest when the strapped him to a chair. He heard Crane before he saw him, his ugly disguise making a ruffling sound. Crane laughed, it was breathy, and wrong in so many ways. Crane grabbed Damian’s hair and looked at him for a moment.

“How do you feel about nightmares, Robin?” he asked.

“How do you feel about my blade in your guts,” Damian mumbled still under the influence of the drug.

He heard the booming sound against the door. Jason was pissed behind and he was telling whoever had his baby brother that he would make them suffer. Crane let go of Damian, he cursed.

“What the fuck is the Red Hood doing here?” something heavy banged against the door.

Damian heard the muffled scream from the other side of the door. Jason was going to get to him, Damian smiled. The door finally opened but Crane was ready. He pushed a button and something hissed over them. Jason froze and jumped over Damian. He let Crane escape and the door closed behind the two brothers.

Damian was looking around, not completely aware of what happened, something bad judging by Jason's behavior. He took off his helmet and slammed it back over Damian’s head quickly. The base of the helmet stuck to Damian’s skin making it impossible for the air to reach the young boy.

Jason sighed.

“What did you do, Hood!” Damian screamed finally grasping the missing details: fear gas. The button had released fear gas in the room.

“It’s fine, you’re okay,” Jason smiled sitting in front of Damian.

“You absolute moron, stop breathing,” Damian snarled still attached to the chair.

“Already took it in,” Jason said his head cocking on the side. He still had this infuriating smile on the lips. “Called for help before breaking in,” he said moving his hand around.

“Detach me,” Damian demanded.

“Of course, of course,” Jason crawled behind Damian. He took off the first strap and then stopped.

Damian heard the first whimper and gritted his teeth. Jason always had had a peculiar reaction to the fear gas. Damian used his free hand to unbound the rest of his limbs and turned to face Jason. The older boy had retreated in a corner of the room, arms around his knees, head hidden. Damian tried to touch him but Jason literally growled.

“Jason, it’s me, Damian,” the boy tried, but the mechanical voice of the helmet didn’t help.

A whole minute later the screams came. Jason was shouting nonsense, breaking his voice. He slammed his head multiple times against the wall and tried to rip the skin off his face open with his nails. Damian had to bound him at this point, using everything he had to handle his brother.

After the screams, came the cries, and Damian knew he preferred the screams. Seeing Jason in such a state made something in him churn. He always thought of Jason as a fearless fighter, someone who would never back down even in front of Father. Jason was strong and powerful, and witnessing him reduce to this pathetic picture made Damian want to scream.

Batman appeared after fifteen minutes. He was trying to ignore his broken ribs and grabbed Damian, inspecting him before doing anything else. Damian shook his head and tried to push his father away, he needed to assist Jason first.

If Damian had thought that the screams were terrifying, the fearful sounds Jason emitted turned his blood cold. He was fighting against the straps of the chair, crying and shouting at the same time. Jason was desperate.

“Not you, no, no,nonononono, not you,” Jason keened. He screeched so loudly that Bruce had to cover his ears before touching him. “Don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me,” he was repeating over and over, ugly sobs shaking his entire body.

Bruce ignored him and injected the tranq in Jason’s thigh and then waited. It took five minutes for Jason’s head to fall back putting his face to the light. His cheeks were red and his nose running, he had drool coming from his mouth and blood on his forehead. Damian took a deep breath and helped his father cut the straps.

Bruce took Jason in his arms, his broken ribs long forgotten. Damian walked behind them silently, he sat in the car next to Jason and looked down, he took off the helmet and dried the tears on his face discreetly, ignoring his father’s iron grip on the wheel. Damian caressed Jason’s hair slowly trying to forget how terrified Jason had sounded when he saw Batman. He bit his lips and cried quietly looking at his brother, catching with his eyes the white scar on Jason’s neck.


	14. day 14: branding (SladeJay, Joey/Jay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Hope you're all doing okay! Thank you for the comments and the kudos as always <3, today we are on prompt 14 and the theme is Branding, we are still with Jason as the main character and Slade Wilson, the universe is the Shifter one (hope you're happy eheh) there is also a bit of JoeyJay. As for the trigger warnings we have branding, torture, manipulation, humiliation.  
> See you tomorrow or in the comments <3

Jason knew something was going to happen. Slade had looked at him with a nastier smile than usual. He had something ready for Jason and he wasn’t going to like it. It had been two months since his abduction. Bruce was probably looking everywhere for him, his brothers and sisters running through the land searching for a hint. Jason’s only option was to trust them and wait. Wilson was good at what he did, there had been no escape opportunity since he arrived at the castle. And the cat shifter was always running around watching Jason.

He saw the first carriage arrive with a lot of meat. People were busy in the castle, running around, being jumpier than usual. Slade was also a bit more busy than usual, Jason was left alone more often in his room. Most of the time he sat waiting for something to happen, he had inspected the room the first, he tried to tear the bars from the windows once his leg was healed. Nothing happened, nothing moved.

He saw new people too, new faces trained to serve and help the already present employees of the castle. A banquet was coming, Jason could feel it. That meant more distractions, opportunities that would probably never happen again. For the entire week, he observed and planned his escape. They would leave him in his room or cage him to show him around. He had something for both situations. He was ready.

Slade walked into his room and watched Jason. He sat on the bed and waited for him to calm sit at his feet. Jason had fought at the beginning, and sometimes it was still hard to do it, but tonight was the big day. He had to be good. He knew Slade would be suspicious but he was also going to be a host for the night, he wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on Jason the whole night.

“It’s my son’s birthday tonight. He’ll be twenty.”

“Good for him,” Jason answered looking down. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t care about Wilson’s son.

“You’re my gift for him,” Slade said brushing some dust on his pants.

“Go fuck yourself, Wilson,” Jason spat.

“I cherish him, the second you try something against him, I’ll put you down.”

“I’ll cut his throat, and then your daughter’s, I’ll come for you next,” Jason snarled. Slade grabbed Jason’s hair hard.

“Then win because if you don’t I’ll take your head and bring it to your King,” he growled in Jason’s ear. “My son isn’t like me, he won’t hurt you. But I’ll tear you apart, fox.”

“Can’t wait,” Jason growled.

Slade forced a collar on Jason, it was black and gold, it smelled like it was new. He obliged the young man to wear a long white robe that fell to his feet and grabbed him to put golden bracelets around his wrist and ankles. There was no muzzle but Slade had warned him that they could still put one on him anytime.

He led him straight to the ballroom where everybody was already here. The people clapped when Jason was pulled by a leash inside. He walked head down, he wasn’t supposed to have so many eyes on him, but he could still do. He would turn at some point and piss on one of the ladies, they would make him leave and then he could run. It was simple, perhaps too simple but it could work.

Slade didn’t bring him to a cage. He pulled him in front of a young blond man who didn’t look at ease. He caught the young man’s eyes and read pity in it. Jason almost showed his teeth, but Slade’s kicked him behind the knees and Jason fell in front of the blond man.

“I hunted this one for your birthday, Joseph. He is the last arctic fox of the land, adoptive son to the shifter King. A beast that still needs training but once broken will be loyal to you,” Slade told his son, Jason scoffed.

Jason didn’t hear the man talk but he moved his hands around, making signs Slade seemed to understand. Jason waited until the other man was over and looked around. They were guards everywhere, men and women were armed. He saw someone at the fire and people helping him. Jason turned back to look at Slade and instead locked eyes with his son.

“Now, the last step,” Slade said and here it was. The smile was here, directed at Jason like he knew the shifter was at loss.

Slade pulled the leash and brought Jason next to the fire. And finally, Jason understood. He started trashing against the leash, growled and screamed. He tried to bite anyone coming too close to him. Slade grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

“Don’t you dare, you barbaric son of a bitch,” Jason cried.

“Keep crying, I like it,” Slade answered in Jason’s ear.

“I’ll kill you, I’ll end all of you,” Jason pushed against the floor, he tried to shift but he was too distressed to focus on his change.

Slade grabbed the poker and moved the logs in the fire, flames erupted. Jason tried to turn, to get away from the hunter. Slade grabbed the branding tool and looked at Jason with a grin. Someone ripped Jason’s robe, exposing his rear. Jason kicked someone behind him. They grabbed his legs and pulled on them.

“Joseph, he is yours. It’s your duty to do it,” Slade said putting the tool in his son’s hands. “The sooner you do it, the faster he’ll be left alone.”

Joseph stepped closer to Jason. He kneeled next to him and caressed his hair. The hot metal went against Jason’s skin, he howled so much his voice broke. The pain was unbearable, worse than what he ever felt before. He smelled his own skin burning and the tears spilled from his eyes. He tried to bury his head in the ground but Slade was holding him.

“You sing so prettily,” he whispered to Jason.

“I’ll kill you. I’ll rip your throat with my teeth.”

“You can try.”


	15. day 15: magical healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!  
> Hope you're all alright! Today is day 15 and with it the prompt magical healing, the main character is Jason Todd alone this time! As for the trigger warnings, I'll say Lazarus Pit, wounds, pain, healing, canonical character death (but he comes back don't worry<3) and probably immortality.  
> See you tomorrow, drop a comment if you feel like it <3

It’s his skin slowly burning, it’s the flesh opening and dripping and then the skin sewing itself back into place suppressing the scars. It’s the large one on his chest that he never minded reopening from his bellybutton to his collarbones, it’s the water getting inside, touching the bones, cracking them where they broke. It’s the ribs opening and them coming back in place.

It’s his lungs burning because he is drowning. It’s the water in his windpipe cleaning the burns they could never heal. It’s his vocal cords being cut and then coming back again. It’s the nails slowly growing back on his hands and toes. It’s the scars on his skull reopening letting the water get in. It’s the liquid slowly getting to the bone, cracking it open, and then going in the brain. It’s the water going back, slowly going out from his body. Bringing him back.

It’s everything at the same time

And suddenly nothing at all.

It’s the peace like he has never known it. It’s a choice, to drown or to swim. It’s the water on his ears healing the damaged eardrums and then silence. His heartbeat, steady, comforting. It’s the power he feels in his veins. It’s everything again.

The memories, the sounds, the colors, the laugh, the explosions, the cigarette his mother smoke. The cling of the crowbar getting thrown to the ground. It’s him, thinking Bruce is going to be here on time.

It’s nothing and darkness. And then it’s something and darkness. It’s the maggots coming from his nose, it’s the smell still on his clothes. It’s the air smelling like rotten earth. It’s panic because he knows he needs to leave. It’s the splinters in his fingers. It’s the vomit that smells like chemicals.

It’s the hospital. It’s the street again. It’s Talia, the child, Ra’s Al Ghul. The Lazarus Pit.

The Green water bubbling around him and his choice. He will live. And it hurts to come back out of the water, his lungs are new, his skin is new, his eyes are new. He screams like babies when they are born.

He is back and alive and well. And Ra’s Al Ghul is angry. Talia takes him and run, and he has to keep running, to swim. He has to survive because Jason Todd was dead and now he is walking this earth.

Jason can’t forget the feeling against his skin. He can’t take bath because he is afraid the water will turn green and open his skin again. He hates it. He can’t go and swim because he hates it, he hates hearing only his heartbeat in his ears. He hates feeling waters in his nose.

It’s only when Bruce slice his throat that Jason understands that the Pit healed his injuries but something else brought him back. He never wondered before, he was too busy. But now feeling the skin knitting itself back makes him want to scream. There is a scar, a large reminder of what happened. He died again that night. And it’s difficult to understand.

He goes to John and asks questions. John doesn’t know. He says he doesn’t but Jason knows John understood something. John is smart, he probably knows that Jason shouldn’t be aware of what he is now. John tells him to enjoy his third life. Jason tells him to fuck off. They become friends that night, and Jason is starting to see things.

He thinks it’s his training with the All Caste but these are different. Dark shadows following people. One day he decides to follow one person and sees them almost dying. Jason helps, the shadow disappears.

He dies again, the explosion in the boat is supposed to kill him, but he feels his body being its stubborn self and he comes back again. He is hurt, the magic or curse only heals the life-threatening injuries, the rest he has to deal with it. He finds Kory that day. She is nice, she helps him.

He keeps on seeing the shadows, he helps as many people as he can. He sees one over Roy Harper in the journal so he goes and saves his ass. Kory helps a lot. Roy becomes his friend, his most trusted advisor. The only one after John who knows about Jason’s condition. The only one who says it as Jason thinks it.

“You’re probably a guardian angel, now,” Roy laughs.

But they know that it’s not a joke. They know it’s a possibility. Jason met a god while traveling with Donna and Kyle once. He could be an angel or a missionary. He doesn’t want to think about it. He killed too many people to be a guardian angel. Or maybe it’s a punishment, a curse to make him pay for all his sins. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t think he is good, he doesn’t think someone would trust him to save people.

He doesn’t have wings but he flies through Gotham anyway. He helps when he sees a shadow. And Batman isn’t the one people talk about. They give him a new name, one not tainted by Joker or Batman.

He becomes Bes, protector of the children. Savior of the women. He is the patron saint of Gotham. One hero that would inspire the people. The hero the people need. He lives a thousand years and keeps fighting the shadows. He sees the people he loves dying, but he understands after a while that he has a mission.

In the end, he is probably just that.

A good soldier.


	16. day 16: forced to beg (Roman/Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you had a wonderful day, thank you for the comments and kudos!! Today we are on day 16 and the prompt was forced to beg, the universe is a mob/private detective AU with Jason Todd, Dick Grayson aaaaand Roman Sionis, as for the trigger warnings we have torture, manipulation, and daddy kink (heh).  
> See you tomorrow, drop a comment if you feel like it!

Jason hated Roman Sionis. It came from the guts, the guy was a creep who loved to make others suffer. His shit was pain and his entire aesthetic was all about it. He loved to make people scream and beg for fun. He probably popped up a hard one each time he had to torture someone into talking. The thing was, Roman Sionis was also exceptionally good at it. He was probably the best interrogator of Gotham underworld and that was something you should have been scared about, someone didn’t get that reputation by only punching people. No, you had to be sick.

Dick had called him to help with a case. Usually, Gotham Police didn’t use private but Jason was the best. He had connections, he knew Gotham like the back of his hand. It had been easy to infiltrate the Sionis family, easier to climb the steps. Now, looking back, maybe it had been too easy.

Jason got slapped and woke up restrained to a chair. Roman was in front of him, on leg crossed over the other as he smoked his cigar. He watched Jason with a nasty grin. He bent forward, put his elbow on his knees, and cocked his head. Jason spat some blood on the ground, testing the rope holding him secure.

“Honestly, Jason suits you better,” Roman said. Jason closed his eyes. Yup, he was done for.

“Thanks, my mother gave it to me,” Roman chuckled. “So, hit me up, Roman. Whatcha gonna do? Punch me, bite me, chop me in little pieces?”

“No, I’m going to make you beg,” Roman smiled and stood up.

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” Jason teased from his chair. Roman laughed, but he was mocking Jason.

“You don’t understand, pretty boy. You’ll beg for me to stop hurting your good ol’ pal,” Roman said switching the lights on so that Jason could see Dick strapped to a leather chair, completely out of it.

“You can’t be serious. How did you even?” Jason whispered.

“Easy,” Roman said already behind Jason, his hands cupping his face, pulling back. “I was already watching Grayson before you even came into the picture, baby. And then, you have the audacity to try and infiltrate my family? You dare defy me like this? You’re lucky you have a pretty face, Jason because I would have cut off your head and sent it back to our dear detective,” Roman said licking Jason’s cheek.

“How about we handle this like men. You, me, fighting, no weapons, just our fists,” Roman laughed out loud.

“I’m not stupid, baby, you would win. I saw you fighting, you’re skilled, a bit too much for a private if you want my opinion.”

“You’re a worthless piece of scum, Roman,” Jason growled.

“Keep your breath for when your brother is awake, alright?” Roman said tapping against Jason’s cheek.

Dick woke up screaming and trashing. He tried to kick and bite but he couldn’t move. He heard the high sound coming from the instrument Roman Sionis was holding. He felt the machine break his skin and then going against the bone. Dick screamed and cried, he begged against his will. Roman stopped and looked at the other man watching the entire scene with tears in his eyes.

“Jason,” Dick breathed. Jason was safe, no one was torturing him, good. Jason was safe.

“He is tough, isn’t he?” Dick heard Roman say.

“Please, stop it, please, Roman,” Jason begged from his chair. Dick’s heart clenched.

“You can do better than that, baby,” Roman answered. The criminal hummed and then smiled. “I think I’m going to go for the legs now, smash them into tiny pieces, I’ll probably cut something too,” he said almost excited.

Dick watched as Roman took a crowbar. He swung it around a few times and then smashed it against a wall, leaving an impressive dent in the stone. Jason screamed.

“Roman, please, anything. I’ll do anything, just please leave him alone. Please, please, I swear! Stop it, please!” Jason was crying, he knew Dick he knew how important his legs were for him, he knew how much he loved going to Haly’s and training. “Please, I’ll do anything,” Jason begged.

Roman dropped the crowbar and turned toward Jason. He kneeled in front of him and took the young man’s face in his hand. Tears had run down Jason’s face and kept on flowing from his eyes. He locked eyes with Roman, and the red brought out the green of his irises. Roman smiled.

“What do we say when we are a good boy?” Roman asked wiping Jason’s tears with the leather of his gloves.

Dick didn’t hear it at first, Jason had mumbled something as if he was ashamed of what he was saying. His little brother’s eyes were locked to the ground, trying not to look Roman in the eyes. The mobster shook Jason’s head.

“I didn’t hear it, baby.”

“Please, I’ll do anything… Daddy,” Jason said sobbing.

“Look me in the eyes when you talk to me,” Roman growled.

“Please, I’ll do anything for you, Daddy,” Jason said locking his eyes with Roman’s. The older man laughed and caressed Jason’s hair.

“Here, it wasn’t that difficult, was it?”


	17. day 17: wrongfully accused (Ra's Al Ghul/Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you're alright everyone! Thank you for the comments and the kudos as usual <3 you guys are the best. Today it's day 17 and we had wrongfully accused, comics world, the main character is Jason Todd with Ra's Al Ghul! As for the trigger warnings I would say, violence, manipulation.  
> See you tomorrow or in the comments bye!

He stood alone in the room, blood everywhere heads severed, people tortured. He stood in the room without recollection of the past five days. He had blood on his hands, under his nails, on his face dripping to the ground. I didn’t remember anything, he couldn’t.

The door opened, letting rays of the moonlight show the terrible sight. Steps, slow, and determined came close to him. Jason turned his head to look at Batman. No, Bruce, the cowl was down. Jason took a shallow breath. His head was hurting and heart beating too fast.

He couldn’t remember any of that, he hadn’t, he couldn’t? He would never. He would remember cutting heads and shooting people. He wasn’t like, he had stopped, he controlled the pit madness now.

Did he?

Bruce kneeled and took and tried to take one of the victims' pulse. Bruce’s shoulders sagged, he looked up to Jason. His eyebrows furrowed, his expression closed. Jason knew then that he had made his own conclusions as to what had happened.

“Jason, what have you done?” he said after a long time.

“It wasn’t me, I didn’t, Bruce I swear…I can’t remember.”

“You’re dangerous, Jason. You need supervision, you need help.”

“I didn’t, Bruce, I swear. I control the pit now, I fight against it.”

“Jason, there is a video of you killing those people on the web. How do you think I found you?”

“No, I…I wouldn’t,” Jason said, panicking.

Bruce escorted Jason back to the cave to have someone blood analysis. Jason sat in one of the cells looking at his feet. Dick didn’t acknowledge him, Tim avoided, and Damian had shaken his head, disappointed.

“It’s the pit, brother. You need to fight it.”

“I am! I’m doing everything they taught me, it doesn’t control me anymore,” Jason pleaded.

“With what happened tonight, I have my doubts.”

“It wasn’t me, I wouldn’t.”

“And yet,” Damian sighed.

Jason stayed in the cell an entire week, watched days and nights by his family. He couldn’t believe that he had done it. He didn’t kill anymore, he had learned and fought back. The pit was just a whisper in his head.

One night Bruce came to the cell and sat next to Jason. He was desperate, almost as if he had lost one of his sons. Bruce looked at Jason with pity and Jason knew something had come up. Something terrible.

“Ra’s contacted me,” Bruce started. “He said he can help you.”

“At what cost?”

“He wants me to stop keeping an eye on him,” Bruce answered.

“Bruce, Ra’s hates me, why would he help you. Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce confessed.

“What did you say?” Jason asked looking everywhere but near Bruce.

“I said that I would talk to you.”

Bruce left. He let Jason alone with his demons to think and find a solution. Jason knew that he could still say no, but that meant going to Arkham or Blackgate. That meant being taken for a sick man when he wasn’t. He wouldn’t accept this fate. When Bruce came back the next day, Jason said yes, and tried no to be hurt by the way Bruce looked satisfied. His father was finally free of the back sheep. The broken Robin.

Ra’s Al Ghul welcomed the family in Nanda Parbat, he was in a deep green robe waiting for them at the gates of his temple. Jason shivered to see the smile Ra’s sent him. Something was off about Ra’s, something rubbed Jason the wrong way.

Ra’s held a feast for them as if he was welcoming Jason like he was family. Bruce sat next to Ra’s keeping Jason away from the older man. The second day, Ra’s explained to Bruce how he was going to help Jason through this hard phase, he showed them the training rooms and introduced them to the meditation places all over the Nanda Parbat.

They took off at the end of the week, and Jason clearly saw the relief when he said he was staying. He tried not to take it at heart, but even Damian seemed happy that he decided to stay. That stung but he could work with it and become better. He would come back to Gotham in the end anyway.

Ra’s came to his room that night. He opened the door and watched as Jason feigned to be asleep. He stayed for an hour and then left, by the end of the month Jason had gotten used to it. Maybe it was some kind of training or some watch he wanted to keep over the boy.

It’s only once it’s too late, that Jason realized he let his guard slip. He got used to Ra’s observing him at night and fell asleep faster than at the beginning, and when Ra’s finally sat on his bed one night Jason realized with dread that he hadn’t seen him moving closer each night.

Jason turned and observed Ra’s Al Ghul smiling at him, it seemed almost tender. But the Demon Head was not tender, he wasn’t fond of anyone. Jason sat against the head of his bed and watched Ra’s. The older man didn’t move, he didn’t talk, he just stayed. The next night he did the same and Jason didn’t sleep either. It lasted a week this time, Jason at his wits end finally talked.

“What do you want?” he said looking at his hands.

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” he said making Ra’s chuckle.

“You asked what I wanted, and I said that I wanted no thing.”

“What?”

“You should ask who I want, Jason,” the older man whispered.

“If it’s some sick ploy to get Tim, you better go fuck yourself, Ra’,” the older man scowled.

“No need to use such a fool language. And no, I’m not after your brother, not after any of them anyway.”

“Then if it’s Bruce, you better let me go, he doesn’t care.”

“You are selling yourself short, my dear. And it’s not the Detective either. I have long forgotten about him. I changed my mind about you, Jason,” Ra’s said taking Jason’s hands in his.

“What do you mean?”

“The Pit is a very complex entity, only a handful of people are blessed by its powers, and yet here we are, both of us healed by Lazarus, you are a wonder, Jason.”

“I don’t understand,” Jason answered softly, eyes locked on Ra’s hands around his.

“You came back to life without magic, you were dead and you came back, that’s already impressive in itself. But the Lazarus chose you too, I can only believe that it’s for you to stay by my side while I vanquish the demons of this world.”

“You can’t be serious,“ Jason said pulling in vain his hands from Ra’s.

“We bathed in the Lazarus together Jason, we shared our souls. You are mine as much as I am yours.”

“Let me go, I don’t want to stay. Let me go, Ra’s,” he shouted.

“Why would I? After everything, I did for you to come back? After this carefully laid plan, why would I let you go when I know you’re just confused.” Ra’s said caressing Jason’s face. “Soon you’ll see, that we are meant to be one in more than soul. Soon you’ll see that you can only be the better version of yourself next to me. Your right place is by my side, Jason, and there is nothing you can do to go against fate.”


	18. day 18: panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you're all alright! Today is day 18 and we have panic attack! The world is after the killing joke, we have Jason as the main character with Roy and Kori! as for the tw, well obviously panic attack and I think that's it!  
> Good bye have a nice day, see you tomorrow or in the comments ;)
> 
> PS: for the Jay Grant shipper I might have a surprise for you hidden in my Jason ship OS collection :)

Joker had killed him and now he was destroying him. He went back to Gotham to help and fell right in the lion’s den. Joker was a madman but also a criminal mastermind. He took them, once by one, he could have killed them, right here, right now. But Joker wasn’t sick like that. No, Joker loved to fuck with them. And when Bruce finally got them free, Jason was already deep in it.

He couldn’t fight it, every master he ever had, every lesson he ever learned, they were all gone. He was terrified. Jason Todd wasn’t scared of dying, no, he was scared of his own mind. He knew deep down that some part didn’t make it back from the grave. He knew he had been destroyed beyond repair. And it killed him because of course, he remembered everything, he remembered his youth and teenage years, he remembered his mom and Bruce. That’s why he knew he wasn’t the same.

Little Jay had died and never came back. It killed Jason to know that he could never go back to being the little positive kid. It killed him to know that if he couldn’t accept it, Bruce would never take it in either. He had changed and it was too hard to accept that the little boy he had been, had changed that much.

He was in a room, a guest room. In a place, Jason had too many ghosts. He wanted out, he wanted to leave, to call for help. He couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t feel anything. Maybe Joker really did take his face, maybe the Joker had taken him and was still fucking with his mind. Maybe he never made it out from the warehouse. Maybe…

He couldn’t breathe. His windpipe was closed, nothing could go in or out. He started to scratch his own skin, he couldn’t breathe. He needed to breathe. He fell down the bed trashing a platter that fell making so much noise Jason’s ears ringed. He covered them but now he could only hear himself suffocate. The clothes were heavy, itchy, killing him. He needed out.

The door opened on Bruce and Jason whimpered, he recoiled and tried to put something between him and the man. Bruce tried to get in at the same time Dick tried to. Bruce wanted to get in and touch Jason but he couldn’t. Jason didn’t want that.

Jason caught a glimpse of two redheads entering the bedroom, they were running. Roy pushed Bruce out of the way and took Jason in his arms. Kory was there too, she put her hand against Jason’s back took the two men in her arms.

“You need to breathe, Jason. Like we used to do,” Roy whispered against him.

Jason couldn’t, he didn’t want anyone to touch him, he hated being touched. He tried to move, he was panicking, he needed to have some space. Roy kept holding him.

“I know you don’t like it, but focus on my chest, Jason. Feel it moving and try to copy it. You have to breathe or you’ll faint,” Roy said again.

Slowly, Jason tried to focus on Roy against him. The fabric of his pajamas, the warmth of his skin, his smell of perspiration. He felt Roy’s chest moving, he took a small breath, trying to do as Roy. He knew the trick wasn’t about copying, but about focusing on something else than his mind screaming that he was dying.

Jason felt Kory pressing them harder against her bosom, her strength was too much, almost painful but he was feeling something again. He gripped Roy’s shirt tightly.

“Don’t let go,” he heaved.

“Never,” Roy answered.

Jason cried, he wailed like a newborn taking his first breath. His throat was hurting, and his cheeks raw with tears. He was hurting, everything was too much, he was too weak. Something was going to happen, something was happening, he needed to find what, to make it stop.

“Jason, talk to me,” Roy said pulling him from his mind.

“I want to go back to the island,” he sobbed against Roy. “Please take me back to the island.”

“We will, Jason,” Kory said pressing her lips against Jason’s temple. Her lips were hot, too much maybe, but it felt good, as good as her hand under his shirt.

Roy pulled Jason’s head in the crook of his neck. He caressed Jason’s hair for a long time. Jason's breaths were deeper, longer too. Roy rubbed Jason’s arms.

“Do you think you can let me go?”

“Not just yet,” Jason whispered against Roy’s skin.

“That’s alright, focus on breathing. Keep talking.”

“When we go back to the island, I want to lay with the two of you. I don’t want you to leave me,” he confessed to Roy.

“We’ll stay. We’ll be right next to you,” Roy kissed Jason’s head.

“Don’t let them get near me,” he pleaded.

“We won’t,” Kory answered, her eyes like beacons. “You’re safe with us, Jason. You can let go.”

“Thank you,” he whispered against them.


	19. day 19: survivor's guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Hope this prompt finds you well (eheh), today is day 19 with prompt survivor's guilt. Main character is Jason Todd, he is addressing Damian's death after Batman and The Red Hood comics, it's a bit short but it was difficult to write. As for the trigger warning I'd say self worth issue, death and main character's suicidal idea (not sure if it's the correct term though).  
> Bye! See you tomorrow or in the comments!  
> PS: might not be able to update tomorrow and the day after I'm kinda going around in Scotland so it's probably going to be difficult (but it's for the Loch Ness so it's worth it eheh)

Jason didn’t go far with the car that night. He waited for Bruce to leave and went back to the place. He sat in the sand and watched the stars in the night. His jacket didn’t help him fight the cold but it felt good to feel the freezing wind of the desert against his skin.

“You didn’t deserve to die, Damian. I’m sorry it happened to you too. I should have been here, you should have had a brother with you that day. You shouldn’t have died without anyone to hold your hand. You shouldn’t have died at all.” Jason took a deep breath fighting the urge to scream. “He shouldn’t have put his own son in this pit. Your mother shouldn’t have done that, you are a victim of their petty fight.”

Jason stood up. He squeezed his hands and closed his eyes.

“WAS IT WORTH IT?” he screamed in the night. “WAS IT WORTH YOUR SON, BRUCE?” he shouted again.

“You were so young, you were just a baby. If I could give my life, even if I had to go through what Joker did to me for all eternity I would do it for Damian. I would rip my heart to bring you back, you didn’t die a hero, you died a martyr for his fight.

“When is it supposed to stop? I swore upon my own grave, no more dead robins. You weren’t supposed to die, we were supposed to protect you. I’m so sorry, I should have taken the blade for you, I should have been here.

“You were so much more than me. You should’ve lived. You had friends, you saved people you were Robin. People miss you. I should have been the one. I did it once, I could have done it twice. If it could bring you back I would in a heartbeat.”

He walked back to the car and stopped. He fell against one of the wheels, crying. He hadn’t even tried to be a brother for Damian. He never took him in town to eat, to watch an exhibition. He never talked to him about Nanda Parbat, they never spared together. And it was too late. He had hated Dick for what he had done to him and Jason had done the same. Not only to Damian, and he had hurt Tim and Dick too. He had become the kind of person he hated the most in the world.

He would try again. He would do it for Tim. He would go back to Gotham and help Dick. His big brother had been destroyed by Damian’s death. He had been just here, unconscious, and had let him get killed. Jason knew Dick enough to be sure the man was blaming himself.

Jason pushed on his legs and slid in the batmobile. He had to do it, for the family, for Damian. They would find some way. The boy couldn’t be dead, he was Robin.

And Robin gave them magic.


	20. day 21: hypothermia (midnighter/Jason/Apollo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir!  
> Hope you're aaaall doing okay! I'm back for three day in a rowToday is day 21 then, it's with Jason, Midnighter and Apollo! As for the trigger warnings it's panic attack, hypothermia and that's it I guess!  
> Hope you'll like it, see you in the comments or tomorrow :)

He messed up. After the other Bruce died, Jason decided to go and fight for himself. Donna and Kyle could manage without him. They were true heroes, not some half-baked anti-hero wannabe. Jason jumped from one world to the other, fighting the villains, still looking for Palmer. He stopped, lost in time and space. The world was silent. He could finally hear himself thinking. The buzz in his brain had stopped and the sad reality destroyed him.

The night was cold, dark, merciless. Jason sat against the forest ground and took his head in hands. He tried to muffle the cries as much as he could. He had seen Bruce die, he was in front of him, in his arms, blood everywhere, tears in the eyes of his father. Jason knew it wasn't his Bruce but it felt like it.

The only thing he could hear now was his uneven breathing pattern. He was having a panic attack, he knew them now. He could try to control it and calm down but he was so tired. He wanted everything to stop, they hadn’t been able to take a breath since they started jumping from world to world. Jason was tired and scared. The world was going to end if he didn’t do anything, but his limbs were like stones. His eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t stop it.

Everything he could hear was too much, the clothes against his skin were suffocating him, the colors he could see were harsh for his eyes. He needed to get a hold but he was too far deep, grounding didn’t work as efficiently when he was alone. He heard the whispers telling him that he wasn’t good enough, that it was his fault Bruce died. He tried to scream, to tell the voice to shut, to tell himself to stop it, to stop whining like a baby, and get a grip. He tried, usually, it worked, he could put the lid back on and never think about it again.

This time it didn’t.

He woke up covered in snow. The Red Robin suit was built to protect him from the bullet but not from the freezing temperature of this version of Earth. He sat up and rubbed his hands together. His movements were harsh, jerky. He couldn’t move as he wanted, he tried to puff hot air on his fingers but his lips cracked, he felt some blood dripping on his chin.

He knew he had to start a fire, to find some warm place where he could think better and get on the move. But he was so tired and what could he do? Donna had said he was only human with no power or ring. Just a normal man who didn’t know when to stop. Maybe he should just stop. Let it go and never try again.

He heard some noise, people running in the snow, cursing. He opened his eyes again, took a Batarang from his pocket, and waited. He was too weak again a skilled opponent but he could probably fight a mere pickpocket.

The first man arrived and snow melted under his feet. He crouched and took Jason’s head in his hands. He was warm, and Jason’s body associated it with safety, he closed his eyes again. How could someone so warm and gentle hurt him?

The second man appeared and kneeled next to Jason. He opened Jason’s eyelids and the boy tried to push him with a grunt. He heard them both sigh.

“Good, we need to bring him back, now,” one of them said.

Jason felt the ground disappearing from under him and the world tipped. He grabbed with the rest of his strength the man who carried him. He grunted and tried to push, he wasn’t supposed to be handled that easily, he was Red Robin.

Someone caressed his hair.

“It’s alright, Jason, we’re here to help,” a soft voice murmured against him.

“Don’t need help,” he mumbled, only to hear someone else laugh.

“Doesn’t look like it, kid,” there was a small stop. “Ready?”

“Ready when you are,” the second male answered.

There was a shift in the atmosphere. Everything was silent, no wind, no screams from Gotham. Just a deep rumble coming from a machine. Jason was too tired to care. They started to walk again, the steps tapping against a metallic floor. They had changed place, he didn’t know how but they did. A door opened, Jason finally realized that he was shivering. His entire body was shaking, his muscles tensing each second.

He fell against a soft mattress and large hands started to remove his suit. He slapped them and tried to move away, but two strong warm arms were holding him still.

“Hush, we’re not gonna hurt you,” the man behind him said. Jason snarled.

“Don’t worry, I can take him” the man undressing him laughed.

“It’s for him, he’ll hurt himself if keeps trashing,” the second man answered with a smile in his voice.

Jason froze when he understood he wasn’t going to get out. His shoulders sagged and he accepted his fate. The man undressing him was efficient, he removed the suit quickly and stopped when Jason was almost naked, then they tucked him under a blanket, he could almost feel his fingers again at this point. He curled on his side.

Someone slid in front of him, pulling him against a large warm body. The other man went under the cover too and was behind Jason. They were both taller than him, stronger too, he snuggled against the warm chest and sighed.

“I told them we found him,” the man behind him said.

“Good, did you also tell them that teammates were supposed to have each other's back?”

“Yes.”

“He almost froze to death here, he was lucky,” as the man talked his chest rumbled and Jason pushed closer to his skin.

“I know, but we got him, he’s alright,” the man behind Jason said, lips against his nape. Jason shivered when the man blew warm air against his skin. “You need to relax, Apollo, I know you like his face but he is safe.”

“You like his face, too,” the man, Apollo, answered.

“He looks like a kicked puppy, who wouldn’t like his face?”

“I could look like a kicked puppy.”

“You’re a god, leave him be.”

“Shut up,” Jason groaned from their arms. They chuckled.

“Alright, alright.”


	21. chapter 22: drugged (Jason and Selina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Day 22 at the same time because I was a little late with the prompts (haha), today we are having Jason and Selina in the take for day 22 as drugged! Jason is Robin in this one, beware, we have non con drug use, child abuse, abuse, trauma, and hints of sexual abuse towards children. Hope you'll like it!  
> See you tomorrow or in the comments! Bye

Bruce held Jason against his chest during the entire time it took the batmobile to reach the cave. The small boy had been dosed with some Ivy’s pollen and she had stopped fighting immediately. The woman had taken the boy in one of her gigantic flowers and set him in front of Bruce with a worried grimace.

“Take him home, he is too skinny for what he was dosed with. Hurry.”

Jason was shaking in his arms, he was mumbling and some tears spilled from his eyes. He was burning but always saying how cold he was. At each breath, Bruce could hear the small whistle the boy’s lungs were making. He pressed Jason against him with more strength.

“It’s okay, Jaylad. I’m here, you’re safe.”

But the boy didn’t answer, he kept whispering some desperate pleas for help. Jason had his small fragile arms circled around himself and would wince every time he coughed. Bruce rubbed his hands on the boy’s back. A veil of perspiration was starting to appear on the young boy’s forehead.

“Come on, chump. Everything is alright, I’m right here.”

“Dad?” Jason said with a small voice.

“Yes, Jay, it’s me. It’s alright.”

“Dad, please, stop,” he started to cry against Bruce and move his small legs.

“I’ll make it stop don’t worry.”

“Dad, please don’t hurt mom,” Jason begged, Bruce, froze. “It’s my fault, Dad, please stop,” the boy kept going.

They reached the cave with Alfred already waiting for them. The butler had prepared the serum to fight Ivy’s poison and help Jason’s body. The boy tried to wriggle his way out of Bruce’s arms but his adopted father held him tight. Jason whimpered and stopped moving. The antidote was working. Fucking finally.

Bruce carried Jason up to his bedroom. He put him on his bed and tried to help him out of his suit but Jason was too tense, he wouldn’t let Bruce move his arms. Bruce saw his son’s body shaking and understood he was sobbing again.

“Please, Dad, don’t. I don’t want to,” he cried softly against his arms.

“Jason, you need to take off the clothes. You can’t sleep in your suit.”

“I don’t want to. You said you wouldn’t do it again!” Jason sobbed screamed. He rolled around himself even more. “You said last time was the last. You promised,” he sobbed.

Bruce took a deep breath. He left the room and tried to calm down. Willis Todd was dead and good for him. The little boy in his bedroom crying because of him didn’t deserve such a fate. Bruce tried to ignore the small whimpers he heard from the other side of the door. He heard some scratching.

“Dad? Dad, I’m sorry…Please, Dad, leave mom alone! Please,” Jason’s voice broke down. “I’ll be good I swear,” Bruce’s breath got caught in his throat.

Alfred emerged from the cave and looked at Bruce with a puzzled expression. He ran up the stairs and approached Bruce slowly.

“Master Bruce?”

“I can’t do it, Alfred. I can’t,”Alfred put a warm hand over Bruce’s. He let it go and opened the door.

The screams that followed tore Bruce apart. He almost ran into the room to help him but his blood was frozen and he couldn’t move. He stayed in front of the door waiting. The screams stopped and Alfred stumbled out of the room.

“Master Bruce, I…” the old man was shaken. He looked so powerless.

“I’ll call Selina, she might be able to help.”

“Yes, he might calm down with a woman.”

The doorbell rang and Bruce answered. He was so glad the woman could have made it because he wasn’t sure he could bear to hear the small sobs coming from Jason’s bedroom. Selina was agitated, almost as worried as Bruce.

“Ivy dosed him?”

“She didn’t mean to, I think.”

“She’d better… Look, Bruce, you should stay out. I’ll handle your baby wonder,” she smiled.

Bruce tried not to be hurt but cold dread curled in his guts. Selina opened the door and closed it as soon as possible. She walked slowly towards the bed but couldn’t see anyone on it, neither was the boy under it. The wardrobe doors were open though.

Selina took a peak and so the small boy curled in a tiny ball.

“Hello, Jason.”

“Mom?” he whispered.

“Hum…”

“Mom, you need to hide. I made papa angry. He’ll hurt you if you don’t hide,” Jason took her sleeve and pulled weakly on it. “Quick!”

Selina obeyed and went with the small boy in the wardrobe. He slid against her and curled around her waist. She could barely see his face but she knew he had been crying. Slowly, she rocked him to sleep with a soft melody as she caressed his hair. Jason whimpered and relaxed against Selina.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I’ll protect you next time. I’ll do what he wants, he won’t hurt you again,” Jason whispered against Selina’s chest.

“Sleep, baby. Mommy will protect you tonight.”


	22. day 23: exhaustion (Jason/Earth!3Dick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you're all okay! Today we are in for exhaustion with Jason and earth!3 Dick! For the trigger warning, there is manipulation, mention of character death (Jason's), body horror, and violence. Also in this setting Dick graduated from Talon a few years ago!  
> Hope you'll like it see you in the comments or tomorrow!

He felt heavy. Heavier than usual, and his eyes were closing on their own. He liked to see where he was going while grappling through the city thank you very much. He knew he should have rested somewhere before going, but there had been so much to do and so little time. The owls didn’t rest, they didn’t let anyone take a power nap in a corner, especially not the guy who managed to blow their last three deals with the Ultras. They were after him. No time to rest. No time to eat, barely enough time to wash.

He felt watched, and if he felt it, that meant he was. One of them was already on him, chasing on the rooftops without him knowing. He hoped it wasn’t Owlman, he couldn’t take Owlman even after all the training he went through thanks to Ra’s and Talia. Well, actually he hoped it was the new Talon and not Nightplague.

Claws came for his ankle but Jason knew that already. So it was Nightplague. Nice. Maybe he should’ve called Talia and told her he loved her. Jason dropped to the ground knowing the next hit was for the throat. Nightplague laughed. Jason rolled and faced the other man.

Nightshade was taller than Jason, not by a lot, but still. The drugs Bruce pumped them with probably activated Dick’s growth, while Jason stayed frail because of his childhood. The claws came for Jason’s throat, he reeled backward, threw his arms behind him, and went to stand on his hands to kick his adversary.

Nightplague stepped back and stared at Jason. Dick was analyzing him, Jason knew that Nightplague loved to play with his prey, they should’ve called him Catboy or something. Jason saw the small change of position, the shift of Dick’s feet. This was going to be fast. Jason decided for Dick, he turned and ran, then jumped from the roof and grappled away.

Nightplague followed almost immediately giving Jason a few seconds to escape, and sometimes a few seconds was enough.

Not that time.

Nightplague crashed against Jason and sent them rolling to the ground. He pinned Jason to the roof where they landed. Jason didn’t wait, he punched Dick in the jaw, and then the armpit. He head-butted the man in front of him with his helmet and crawled to stand up a little further.

Nightplague laughed, spat some blood, and readied his stance. The fight was quick, intense, Jason could feel his muscles aching and his breath getting even shorter. He slipped. His vision blurred and he slipped on the gravel of the roof. Nightshade didn’t hesitate, he threw a strong punch to Jason's stomach, ribs, and then helmet, breaking it. Jason stumbled to the ground, Nightplague was already on him.

The Owl took his wrists and pinned them over Jason's head, he took one of his knives and pierced both the hand to the roof. Jason screamed behind the helmet, Nightplague hummed and ran his claws against Jason’s helmet.

“I’m going to take this off, and then I’ll gouge your eyes out. He didn’t allow me to do more, Owlman wants to have you alive.”

“Fuck both of you,” Jason answered. Dick smiled behind the goggles.

“It depends on if you’re pretty or not behind this ridiculous helmet.”

Dick found the mechanism and opened the back of the helmet, allowing him to tear it off from Jason’s face. Jason stayed brave but he knew what was coming. He would have loved to have his eyes gouged out, but they would never. Not now that Dick had seen his face. Hell was coming for Jason. Dick ripped the mask from Jason’s eyes and froze. Great, he had missed Owlman, the torture, brainwashing, the killing of the innocents, he couldn’t wait to go back to the nest.

“No,” Dick whispered caressing Jason’s face. “No, you were dead,” he said again.

Jason had to get out of this situation, but his body was tired, almost not responding. He could do one last thing but he had to be careful. He wasn’t going back to the nest, ever. He’d rather explode again. Jason threw a glance at his helmet next to them.

Dick was close enough, they would probably both die if he did it. He just needed his hands free. Dick was still talking to himself and watching Jason, his fingers moving around Jason’s face like he was touching the most precious thing he had ever met.

“Thomas is going to be so happy, you can’t imagine how it destroyed us,” Dick said looking Jason in the eyes. It was a matter of seconds now for him to realize that Jason and betrayed them. Claws nicked Jason’s skin. “But he is going to be so furious that you decided to work against us.”

“Sorry, Dickie, can’t really buy the oppression of people now. I made my own opinion of you, and you are monsters,” Jason smiled.

“We’ll change that, we did it before, you’ll be back.”

“Doubt that,” Jason said pulling his hands off the ground finally able to use the detonator. Dick saw him and realized far too soon what was going to happen, he threw the helmet away and shielded Jason from the explosion.

Blood and flesh, it smelled like burnt flesh and lots of blood. Jason could feel Dick moving over him, the bastard was still alive. Jason heard the disgusting sound of skin knitting back together, bones cracking back to their right position, but the sound that made his blood freeze was Dick’s laugh.

“You’re ours, Jason. You can’t die except when we say you can,” Dick breathed in Jason’s ears. “I already warned him, he is seconds away now.”

“I’ll find a way,” Jason answered venom dripping from his words.

“Welcome back, my sweet brother.”


	23. day 24:  forced mutism (Jason and Damian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you're all okay! Today is day 25 with forced mutism, we are just after Under the Red Hood! Main character Jason Todd with Damian Wayne! as for the trigger warnings, I'll go for violence, mutism, anger against a character, self hatred.  
> Bye see tomorrow or in the comments!  
> Oh and tomorrow might a bit...difficult get the tissues ready ahah

Jason woke up in a clean bedroom. He didn’t even remember how he managed to do that if he did? Someone touched his forehead and pressed his chest for him to lay back on the bed. He managed to focus on the woman's face.

“Talia,” he said. Well, he tried. His voice didn’t come out, he breathed the name and realized after a long moment that he didn’t make a sound. But it hurt, his throat hurt so much.

“Jason, you need to rest, my boy. Just lay down and rest, I’ll take care of the rest,” she said softly. He obeyed, Talia could handle anything.

His voice never came back. Stolen. Stolen like everything he ever had, his mother, his youth, his innocence, his adopted family, even Robin had been stolen. Not by Tim, no, but by the Joker. Everything always came back to the Joker…well to Batman anyway.

He needed to learn everything again. Every language he ever learned, he had to do it again. It was a long and tough process. Sometimes he even wanted to stop. To leave Russian behind. To stop LSF. He hated it so much.

The pain never really went away. Not the betrayal, but his throat always hurt when it was cold. When it rained a lot. Sometimes, he forgot he couldn’t talk and fought against it until his throat was sore and hurting as if it was going to bleed. He didn’t go back to the bats. He kept on working in Gotham but never came back to them. He couldn’t, after Bruce never missed.

Red Hood kept on fighting, using someone to talk for him. The myths about him kept on growing, he became a creature that no one saw coming, no one heard talking. He was something else than the bat.

As for the family, they tried to talk to him. Barbara was the first one to stop trying to talk to him, she was frustrated that he wouldn’t answer, told him to “go fuck himself”. She never would have said that if she had known. She had been struggling with her own identity once the Joker took her legs. Jason didn’t want her to know. He didn’t want any of them to know. Couldn’t care less about their pity, because they would pity him. Jason Peter Todd the talker of the family, the orator of the bats, the theatre nerd. If they heard about him never being able to chant the entire Shakespeare’s work from one end to the other, they would pity him.

Pity didn’t heal anyone, pity didn’t atone for anything. Jason never wanted pity, he wanted his voice back. Pity never gave his mom back to him. Jason would die before he accepted anybody's pity.

Dick yelled at him at one point. The older vigilante grabbed Jason’s both arms and shook him so hard Jason thought his neck would snap.

“Are you going to answer, are you going to stop being your bastard self and just answer?” Dick had screamed, almost spitting on Jason’s face. Jason didn’t answer and that seemed to deter the older man. “Fine, be an asshole for what I care,” he said leaving.

“We just want to hear your voice Jason, you do that for us. This little war with B is becoming childish. Everybody is tired of you,” Tim said from his seat on the rooftop.

He didn’t know, Jason thought. No one did. Still, it hurt. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t talk and it wasn’t his fault. He remained silent and never hinted Tim on his condition. He stayed immobile looking at the boy.

Damian stopped him in the streets one time. The young man grabbed Jason and pulled him down to his level, glaring at him.

“You are a disgrace to the Waynes and the League. A man child, thinking he can handle anything,” the boy spat. “Don’t look at me like that, talk!”

It was his neighbor who stopped Damian. He ran to them from the other street and grabbed Damian to push him away from Jason.

“Watch it, boy. Do you think it’s funny? You think he has it easy? Go and bother someone else, buddy,” Jason had never heard someone say buddy with so much vitriol in his voice.

“Unhand me or I scream,” Damian answered.

“A rich kid like you bothering him in our street, do you think anyone would come to your aid?” Chris was lying, people would come, but Damian didn’t know that.

“He is my brother, I’ll talk to him how I see fit,” Damian said looking at Jason.

“Your talking time is up, kid. Go back to the upper side, and leave Jay alone.”

Damian pulled back his jacket from Chris’ hands and stepped aside and hid, only to watch Jason walking side by side with the other. The boy saw the signs first, he watched with dread as Jason answered only using his hands to everything the man told him.

He came back to the manor shaken. It was probably a ploy. A trap for them. Some intricate plot to grab the attention. Damian sat on his bed for a long moment. He had to do something. Maybe a witch had taken Jason’s voice, he did deal with the All Caste according to Mother.

Damian went back to Park Row that night, as Damian Al Ghul-Wayne, not Robin. He knocked on Jason’s door and waited, if Damian’s suspicions were correct his brother couldn’t tell him to go away.

Jason opened his door and rolled his eyes. He watched as Damian crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

“I know that you can’t talk, Todd,” Damian watched Jason go pale real quick. “I didn’t tell anyone, the question is, why didn’t you?” Damian asked accusatorily.

“It doesn’t matter. If you know, the others will,” Jason signed. Damian’s nose wrinkled. Jason sighed and tried to go find a pen or his phone somewhere.

“I know how to read sign language, Todd. It’s just…you’re fast, okay,” Damian said before his brother was too far.

“Come in,” Jason answered. “Lock the door.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Damian shot back. He heard a small wheezy sound and turned to watch Jason. He was laughing.

“I did miss talking to you,” Jason said.

“How long?”

“A year, more or less. Since I fought with Bruce,” Jason answered slowly for Damian to catch everything.

“You hurt yourself in the explosion?”

“Something like that,” Jason face was facing down, hidden by the shadows.

They stared at each other until Jason pulled a chair and looked at Damian.

“Sit down, I was making French bread.”

“I hope they can hold their own against Alfred’s.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Jason answered.


	24. day 25: blurred vision (Jason and Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children should not be buried before their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you're all alright today, we are back with Jason as the main character and a bit of Bruce, for the trigger warning today we start big with major character death and violence :)  
> See you tomorrow or in the comments! Also, tomorrow is the start of the Slade Robin Week, so keep an eye open :)  
> bye

The blood was thick over his eyes. He tried to open them and wipe the disgusting liquid off but his arms hurt too much. He had managed to free Sheila and now everything was fine. She would survive. He didn’t want her to die, she was his mom after all. He looked around waiting for his mom to open the door. He could hear her screaming but it was as if he was underwater, the sounds didn’t make sense, they were distorted.

He blinked and suddenly, Sheila was in front of him. He couldn’t really make out her features, he just remembered he had her nose. He was glad, it was a pretty nose. She shook him, trying to make him react.

“He locked us in!” she said. He thought she said, it was difficult to focus.

He always thought that dying would be noisy, but the warehouse was dead silent if he ignored Sheila banging the door. He took a deep breath. Bruce would come. He always did, he always came for Dick why wouldn’t he come for Jason.

The bomb was a dark blob. He couldn’t see the numbers of that he was glad, he didn’t want to panic. He couldn’t change anything about what was going to happen. He would have loved to say goodbye to Alfred, though. Even Dick, tell him thank you for the uniform. He had liked having a big brother, it had felt nice to have a family.

Bruce, he wanted to say sorry to. He should have stayed in Gotham, listened to him. He loved his adopted father so much. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want it to be the last time. He had so many things left to do. He didn’t even know to drive. He had a test in two weeks. He was supposed to meet Dick’s friends. He didn’t want to die here, he couldn’t die here. He was scared, cold, dirty. He was so afraid, he couldn’t leave now. He was supposed to fight with Bruce and then become another vigilante, just like Dick. He wanted to meet Wonder Woman. He wanted to play with the other sidekicks.

It couldn’t be over. Not now, not like that. Not by the Joker. Not without fighting.

His mother was prostrated against the door, crying. He crawled toward her. He was already hurt, he could feel every broken bone but he could still save his mom. He could save Sheila and make up for the time he wasn’t strong enough for his Mommy. He would make it up for Catherine. With a grunt, he moved. He was Robin, he was supposed to save people.

Deep inside his head, a small voice was screaming. It was shouting that Batman would come, that his Dad would save him. Batman was a hero. He could do anything. Jason ignored the small voice. He knew, he knew Bruce wouldn’t make it on time, if he did he would get hurt. Bruce couldn’t get hurt. He had to save Gotham. Bruce couldn't get hurt saving Jason, it wasn't worth it.

Robin draped himself over his mother, trembling. He tried to protect her with his last strengths. He could be brave for one more minute. He could make Bruce proud one last time.

Jason cried. The tears were blurring even more what he had left to see. He didn’t want to die. He was so young. He had was supposed to live for another fifty years at least. He didn’t want it to be his last time on Earth.

Ears ringing, mind blank, panic setting to finally become a haze, Jason thought. He did the last thing he could do. He accepted his fate. Death wouldn’t take him panicking. He could be scared but he would walk out heads up. He took a deep breath and acknowledged everything. Bruce wasn’t coming. He wasn’t going to see Alfred again. Dick would never introduce him to the Titans. School was over. He wouldn’t learn how to drive. He wouldn’t fly around Gotham again. He wouldn't read anymore, watch TV with Bruce. He would never hold them again.

And it was fine. It was fine, he took it in. His life was over and he could finally rest. He would stop hurting. He gripped Sheila tightly.

The explosion was loud. It burned. It hurt.

Just for a second.

It was over quickly. His last thought was for Bruce. He hoped his dad was safe.

Death took him in arms and she looked sad, eye-sockets empty but face expressive. She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, through the veil, she was wearing. He heard his name, someone screaming. Bruce perhaps. He smiled at Death and took her hand. It was cold but safe. He was safe.

Bruce held him long after he went cold. His Robin was gone, tears blinding him, blurring his son's bloody face. He pushed the hair caked in blood, pressed the small body to his chest. Bruce keened, head thrown back, a cry escaping his lips, pain in its purest form. He kissed his son’s forehead, whispered for him to come back. He begged gods he didn’t know. He wanted his son back. He wanted his heart back. He was supposed to protect him, he was supposed to protect him, he was his dad, he was supposed to save him, to take the blows in his stead. He was his Dad. He was his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: also Jason trying to save Sheila is definitely him being probably in a haze because of his pain and also because deep down he is a hero he saves people, I definitely don't care about Sheila and I'm glad she isn't in his life in the comics. The woman sold him to Joker, I have no pity for her...


	25. day 26: blindness (Jason and Lady Shiva)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you're alright, today I'm here with blindness, the main character is Jason Todd and this time we have Lady Shiva with him! For the TW we'll say violence and past trauma.

Jason rose from the ground and sat up next to Sandra with a grunt. He moved his hands on his face trying to feel where his master made the most damage. He felt her stare on him and let his hands fall to his side. She chuckled.

“You don’t give up easily, do you?” she asked a smile on her voice.

“I did fight with Bruce until he accepted to let me train again. Do you know anyone else that out-stubborned the Bat himself?”

Sandra turned in the sand to face Jason, he heard her breathing, moving to take his hand. Jason squeezed it. They were alone on the training ground.

“Jason, you could stop. At any time. No asked you to keep going and keep on fighting.”

“We talked about this, master. I can’t stop if I stop the clown wins and I can’t let it happen.”

Sandra squeezed his hand and stood up. She watched him getting up with fluidity, more than he thought he could’ve mastered the first time he came to ask her for help. She pushed him down and attacked him. The betrayed look easily replaced by a charming smile. He fought back.

“You’ll have to get better if you want to ever go back to Gotham, Jason,” she kicked him in the face and he went for her feet.

Sandra remembered with ease the first he came to her. He was struggling with his white cane. Bruce Wayne was with him but the young man was walking alone. He pushed Wayne’s hands almost naturally.

Sandra opened the door before he could knock on the door and his face morphed from irritated to surprised. She stared at him. The sunglasses he wore were barely hiding the ugly scars around his eyes, the skin was white and reddish. Bruce Wayne opened his mouth to talk but she stopped him.

“Let him talk,” she said. She saw the small smile on the boy’s lips.

“Good evening, it’s nice to meet you again.” The boy rasped, clearly his eyes weren’t the only thing damaged. “I’m Jason Todd and I would like you to be my master,” he said standing tall and proud.

“No,” she slammed the door shut.

Sandra watched Wayne trying to move the boy but he was pushing him. Obviously, the boy could already sense the people around him, was it due to training or just natural talent she didn’t know. The boy sat in front of her door and waited. She went to eat and then sleep with a small smile.

He was still here the next day. Bruce Wayne had left, probably to get something to eat. Sandra kept on ignoring them. She opened her door and looked out. He turned slightly his ears to the sound and waited.

“Still here.”

“You didn’t say I had to leave,” he answered.

“It’s not because you’re a spoiled brat used to have everything he wants that it will happen with me.”

“Okay,” he said looking straight ahead. “It’s not because you are a bitter old goat that you’ll make me leave,” he snapped back. Sandra flinched.

“Brat.”

“That’s what Deathstroke said,” he answered. She closed the door.

He stayed for three days in front of her house, barely leaving to relieve himself. Wayne stayed with him too, she heard him talk to the boy, telling that they would find someone else, someone wiling but the boy had asked if they would be better, Wayne didn’t answer and that settled the conversation.

The fourth day she stepped outside and threw a bô staff at his feet, Wayne tried to guide him but the boy dismissed his father. He stood up and waited for Sandra to attack him. She circled the young man and he followed her. Then she attacked, she didn’t give everything at first but quickly came to it. He fell on his ass the second she decided to treat him like a real opponent.

“Deathstroke trained you, I can see that. Someone else, not your father, someone with ancient knowledge.”

“The All Caste helped me with the anger. Not with the blindness.”

“I can’t give you your sight back,” she stated.

“No, but you can give me better.”

“You’ll stay here, alone. You won’t be able to come back, and the minute I hear you whining you’re out.”

“Understood, master,” he said taking his white cane, she kicked it.

“No need for that anymore, it’s a clutch, when I’m finished with you, you won’t need any clutch, boy,” he swallowed and let go of the cane. “Say your goodbyes, you won’t be going home for Christmas anytime soon.”

She trained him. Sandra wasn’t a bleeding heart but the boy had abilities. He was stubborn too, it was good, she liked stubborn. She liked it better than angry. Angry people made mistakes, the boy didn’t have room for mistakes. So she taught him out of mistakes. She woke him up early, beat the shit out of him, and then proceeded to tell him what he should have done to avoid being thrown to the ground.

He was a fast learner she realized quickly enough. He soaked up everything she said and the next day would try to apply everything. He was also dedicated, he never gave up, never said anything about the training being too much. He was seventeen when he came and still it took it better than people twice his age. Still, she heard him cry from time to time.

And one day he told everything about the clown. She knew who the kid was, she had heard about him and his time as Robin. Joker had beaten him up before pouring acid over the boy’s face. He had laughed like a maniac about how the little Robin lost his wings and his angel looks. The boy was no longer angry, but there was hate in him, pooling in his core, and he used his hatred to keep fighting.

One night he came to her, crying because of the fantom pain. They had been staying for a year and a half together, her heart had started to melt around her little student. So she took him in her arms and caressed his hair. His white eyes moving from left to right frenetically.

She helped Jason to fall asleep. Remembering the bluest eyes she had ever seen when he came thinking she was his mother three years ago. She thought that maybe she would’ve loved to have a son like him.


	26. day 27: power outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you're all alright, today is about power outage, we are with Robin!Jason, Bruce, Alfred, Dick and Deathstroke! As for the tw, we have darkness, attack, violence.  
> Hope you'll like it, see for the Sladin update or in the comments,  
> bye

The manor was old and sometimes old things were difficult. The electricity for example, sometimes the manor would just go out. No lights, no electricity. Just darkness.

Jason was used to darkness, didn’t mean he liked it though. He was a tough boy, but still a boy, and sometimes the manor could be scary. Wood cracked, doors squeaked, the wind made the walls talk. When the lights went off Jason sighed, he was used to it by now. Bruce would have to go into the cave and then restart the electricity Jason waited to hear Bruce’s steps in the corridor, but nothing came. He looked at his phone not willing to panic just yet. On his screen was one message.

_hide_

It was from Bruce and Jason started moving all at once. He locked his door and went to his windows but the safety was on and he couldn’t open them. Jason went to his bathroom and locked the door too. He crawled under the sink and hide behind the small hidden door.

Jason took a deep breath and looked at his phone again.

_cave_

Jason knew what he had to do. He started to crawl and move towards the secret corridors that would bring him to the cave. He heard people walking but not talking. Heavy boots stomping in the staircase, Jason held his breath. They broke his door and then entered his bedroom, he started to crawl faster in the darkness.

Finally, he was in front of the stairs which would bring him to the cave. He heard a shot being fired and whimpered. His hands were in front of his mouth trying to repress the small cry. Someone stopped moving in the room next to him. Jason froze and crouched down, he tried to reach the stairs but a huge fist went through the wall next to him. He bit his lips keeping the scream inside and then walked down the first stairs. He did catch the orange and black helmet watching him through the wall. Jason raced down and closed the hatch locking the staircase.

A gloved hand caught his mouth and Jason started to fight against his assailant. He gave the man a kick in the knee but the man kept Jason close to his chest.

“Jason, it’s me,” Bruce whispered, every tension disappeared from the boy’s small body. “I’m proud of you, you managed to came in, you’re safe,” Bruce comforted him. Jason whimpered.

“He saw me,” Jason managed to say through Bruce’s fingers. “I’m sorry, Bruce, he saw me.”

“It’s alright, Jaylad, I’m here. You’re safe, Alfred is safe too, that’s the most important. I’ll take care of them.”

“I’ll go with you!”

“No, you stay here with Alfred, I’m waiting for Dick’s signal,” Bruce answered firmly.

“But, I can help!”

“Jason, these men are highly trained and working with Deathstroke. You’re not ready, yet. I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

“Okay,” Jason said weakly.

Bruce left him with Alfred and went up in his Batman full gear. The men who came were going to be surprised to find Batman and Nightwing, it was a great advantage. Jason sat at the computer and waited for Bruce's message to tell him to switch the lights on. They heard a huge explosion and Alfred stepped in front of Jason, a gun in his hands. Jason watched the stairs. They heard the boots walking down slowly and something heavy bumping in rhythm.

Jason recognized Deathstroke and his mask, he was pulling a heavy package behind him, Jason finally recognized Dick completely out, blood coming from his mouth, one arm bending weirdly. Deathstroke watched Alfred and threw Dick over the stairs. The young man whimpered when he fell but didn’t move, Jason winced.

“The help has a gun, should have known you weren’t just a butler,” Deathstroke laughed.

“Walk away,” Alfred said. Jason slid from his chair to go under the computer. He should have changed even if Bruce had told him to no go.

“I don’t think I will,” Deathstroke started running. Alfred fired a shot and another, but the mercenary grabbed him and threw him against a wall. Alfred tried to get up but the other man was already on him punching and kicking.

He stopped after a time and looked around him.

“I can hear your heartbeat. Show yourself,” Slade shouted.

Jason was already running toward the lights switch, he checked his phone and saw the message.

_When you’re ready_

Jason opened the lights and Deathstroke screamed because he was blinded. Bruce fell on him and they started to fight. Bruce had the upper hand but Deathstroke was coming back full strength. Jason wouldn’t let that happen, he ran towards the different weapons they had stored in the cave and took Freeze’s gun.

Jason aimed and waited, he needed to stop Deathstroke from moving, but Bruce was next to him, fighting, jumping, kicking. Slade grabbed Bruce and punched him, he threw Bruce over his shoulder.

Here!

Jason shot the cold ray of ice on Deathstroke feet, the mercenary turned to him, and even with the mask on, Jason could feel the killing intent coming from the older man.

“You, you’re next, little boy,” Deathstroke said pointing his blade to Jason.

“Don’t touch him!” Bruce growled jumping on Deathstroke stinging him with a syringe full of tranquilizer.

Jason fell on his knees, let the gun fall from his hands, and started to shake. He felt some tears rolling on his cheeks and tried to stop them but he couldn’t. Bruce took him in his arms and held him.

“Good job, Jason. Good job, son. I’m so proud of you.”


	27. day 28: hunting season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope your all alright! Today is hunting season on day 28, we are with Slade Wilson and Jason Todd, the universe is the shifter AU that I started on whumptober, it's the last chapter until I decide whether I want to continue it or not! For the trigger warning we abduction and violence!  
> Hope you'll like it! See you tomorrow or during the Sladin!

He was frustrated. Damian had been up to his ass all day to train with him, and Bruce had revoked his right to the library because of his last shenanigans. So, he decided to leave the castle and go for a run in his fox form. It wasn’t unusual for him, that’s why Cassandra opened the door so he could leave. He didn’t want to go too far but he heard screams, a shifter’s screams calling for help. He didn’t think and just headed straight to them.

It had been snowing so he could hide easily and watch what happened. A large group of hunters was around a fire, eating. In a cage was a small black cat, a shifter. Jason watched for a moment and decided to go and help the cat quickly. He didn’t know if they were going to stay for a long time so he couldn’t go back and call his family for help.

Jason was small and discreet once turned into a fox, he could get close without being noticed and he took advantage of that. He heard the cat screaming again and a hunter kicked the cage.

He was near the cage, ready to open it with his teeth. He stepped slowly closer to the cage, lips retracted so he could take the large metallic nail keeping the cage close. He heard a crack behind him and bolted forward without thinking. He turned to see three hunters in their gears ready to get him.

Jason jumped against a tree to take an impulse and jump over the hunters. He twisted in the air and fell on his paws ready to fight the three men and the other hunters. He knew this family, the Wilsons were Bruce’s worst nightmare, they killed and sold shifters. Jason ran between the legs of one of them making the guy fall on his behind.

The larger of them all was watching Jason, observing him running, and humiliating his companions. He took his bow, aimed at the animal ready to strike him in the flank. Jason caught the arrow with his teeth and broke it in half with a snap of jaw. He looked straight at the hunter as let go of the arrow. Jason growled, drool dripping from his lips as he watched the man. The hunter smiled at him like he was pleased that Jason was a fighter.

However, Jason was where he wanted to be, he kicked the nail, still watching for the hunter, and freed the cat. The small animal bolted without waiting for Jason. The fox huffed and tried to run away too.

He dived in the snow and ran through it fast enough for them to lose him, but Jason heard the dogs that the hunters had freed, they were running after him. He kept running as fast as could, trying to go back to the castle and call for help. Wilsons were forbidden in their land.

He heard the horses then, coming fast behind him, Jason jumped under a dead tree and waited a few minutes. He watched the first hunter riding past the tree, the others followed him. Jason peaked from behind the trunk, he sniffed to know if they were far enough for him to leave. He started walking through the snow, wiping his traces with his tail.

He heard a small cry and turned to see the cat he had saved. The animal was waiting on a tree shaking like a leaf. Jason watched as the small animal jumped from his perch to land in front of him. Jason gave him a nudge with his nose and the cat rubbed himself against Jason’s fur. The cat was male, Jason smelled, older than him by a few decades at least.

Jason turned his head five seconds to assess his situation and find his way back to the castle. It took five seconds and the cat changed back into a tall black male. The shifter grabbed Jason’s nape and shoved him against the ground.

Jason whimpered and trashed against the hold, he tried to bite the man so that he could let him go, but he had leather gloves protecting him. He pulled Jason from the ground and slammed him again against the ground. Jason whined low and distressed. The man behind him chuckled.

Suddenly, the hounds were around them, turning like predators waiting for a slip. The horses and hunters came after surrounding Jason and the other shifter. The hunter that had shot Jason with the arrow slid off his horse, he walked slowly towards them. He crouched in front of Jason a smile on the lips.

“Hello, little one,” he said. Jason growled.

“He has some fight in him,” the shifter holding him stated.

“He has, indeed.”

They put a collar around his neck, tight, and heavy. They attached a muzzle to him, small enough for his face. They tied his legs and threw him in a cage. He laid on his side waiting for an opportunity, promise of revenger in his eyes. The leader was a large man who secured the cage to his horse. He kept an eye on Jason during the travel.

They threw him in a small room that smelled like shit and piss of animals and Jason knew that he was going to have to play it smart if he ever wanted to escape Slade Wilson, head of the house Wilson, the merciless poacher.

And then he would go back to his family.


	28. day 29: reluctant bedrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're all well! Today we are on reluctant bedrest with Jason Todd and Alfred Pennyworth. Honestly about the tw maybe talk about Jason's death but not much. Also, I want you to know that I adore Alfred, however, in different comics he seems to be part of a victim-blaming thingy around Jason, I don't like it, I like the Alfred of Rhato where he is kind and eats with Jason, visits him because he cares about him. I just needed to address that here.  
> Hope you'll like it! See you tomorrow or in the comments! Also for the ones who read my Sladin entries I chose Dragon for tomorrow!  
> Also fellow french citizen RIP 😢

Jason stared at the wall in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, scowl on his face, grumble in his throat. He hated doing nothing, what he hated more was doing nothing because he had been hurt during a mission. Indeed he had been a tad bit reckless but it was either him being shot either baby Tim. He could handle a bullet better than the teenager.

The thing was when you saved a bat the whole family felt guilty. They dragged him to the manor once he left the hospital and told him to rest for the rest of the month here. It was unnerving how weak he had been once out, and how easily Dick forced him in the car.

Jason was in the manor, in a guest room, sulking until they decided to let him go. He didn’t talk to anyone, didn’t thank Tim for bringing him some books, or Dick for his computer. He had decided to be a pain in the ass until they had enough and kicked him out of the manor. He had done it before, he could do it again. Bruce hadn’t come to look for him last time he left and he had been only fifteen years old. Jason had realized at that time that they had never seen him as family. Couldn’t be too difficult to repeat the process.

Alfred knocked on the door and dropped Jason’s lunch next to him. He asked Jason how he felt and if he wanted to eat anything special for dinner or if he needed something.

“You can stop it you know,” Jason sighed looking at Alfred.

“Stop what, Master Jason?”

“This,” Jason said moving his arms around. “You don’t have to force yourself to be nice to me you know. I know you don’t like me, Alfred,” the butler opened and then closed his mouth. “It’s alright, you’re allowed not to like everybody, Alfred. Just don’t fake it, not between us. I know you, you know me.”

“I can’t fathom what made you believe that, Master Jason.”

“Stop it, I said. I lived with you in the manor for three years, Alfred. I knew you didn’t like me then, I know your feelings haven't changed.” Jason said with a small tired smile. “I remember what you told Bruce before I left, I know that you think I’m no good. That I have a dangerous streak. You don’t have to force yourself. I don’t hate you for it, Alfred, just hoped you’d be more honest now.”

“I know you don’t really like your current situation, but you don’t have to take it on me, master Jason,” Alfred simply answered.

“Didn’t deny it, though,” Jason said smiling. “It’s alright, Bruce is like your son, it’s like watching him hanging out with the bad crowd.”

Alfred sat on the bed at Jason’s feet, he looked at him sadly.

“Is that really what you think?”

“It’s what I know, Alfred. You’re not bad but you’re not the saint everybody wants us to believe. You love Dick, I can see it. You’re fond of Tim, it’s undeniable. As for Damian, you’d die for him in a heartbeat. Difficult not to see the huge gap between us,” Jason smiled again playing with his food.

“I don’t think you understand how important you are to me, master Jason. I never stopped thinking about what I could’ve done to make you stay that day. How unloved you must have felt to leave alone and search for that woman. You left a huge void in me that I could never fill again, you brought back laughter in that house when you first came.

“And then you took it away. You were bright and sharp not unlike dear Martha Wayne. You reminded me so much of the small boy master Bruce used to be. Watching you, talking to you, broke my heart each day. And you had this huge bleeding heart that could break any moment. I didn’t know how to address you, what to do with you. I was lost and when I started to get over myself, he took you away from me.

“I loved you dearly my boy. I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. You have a place in this home, in this house.” Alfred stopped and looked at Jason. “I would indeed die for Damian, but for you, Master Jason, I would have killed again,” he whispered.

Jason had stopped breathing, he took Alfred’s hands in his to hold them. Alfred curled his fingers around Jason’s, he stared at their hands. This boy had suffered, the scars on his fingers were proof of that. He hurt and wanted a family, Alfred could never deny it to Jason because once upon a time he had been the one searching for a place, and Thomas Wayne had found him and offered him a new goal.

Jason Todd reminded Alfred so much of himself that he had been hard to look at him for a time, hard to see past the veil of pain and suffering. Bruce Wayne might have been his son, but Jason Todd was his grandson.


	29. day 30: ignoring an injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you're all alright! Today we are back in whumptober with ignoring an injury, main characters are Jason Todd and Dick Grayson in a relationship. As for the tw: violence, bloodloss, accident, a bit of nsfw. Also today is a bit different we are in first person POV and Dick is the one talking! Oh and I picture John Boyega as Jason for this one eheh.  
> Hope you'll like it! See you in the comments or tomorrow for the last day eheh

I’m with the boys, it’s good, they are alright. Jason was with them for the mission, he protected them. He helped them and helped the hostages too. I take a deep breath, the night was stressful, the case even more. I can’t feel my legs because I ran too much but they are safe and sound, just a few bruises, small cuts, nothing important.

Jason is behind me, leaning against the wall, trying to breathe again. He gives me a small strained smile, throws a peace sign, and stands up straight. He seems alright, he is a good fighter, probably took most of the opponents to spare Damian and Tim. He wouldn’t do anything reckless with them around.

I take Damian and Tim under my arms, pulling them closer. It’s warm and comfortable, they don’t fight, Damian grabs my suit and doesn’t let go. The aftermath is always terrible when dealing with human trafficking. I keep them close and walk with them to our bikes. Jason is behind limping but he keeps up. He tries to convince me to let him go back to his flat, he is fine he says, he can take it he says. I insist, the boys will need comfort and Jason gives the best hugs.

We take off, I’m first, Damian and Tim after me, Jason close behind us. My comms crackle to life.

“N, we have a problem. Hood crashed,” I turn immediately in a huge sound of rubber against the asphalt.

I find Tim next to Jason checking his pulse, Damian is already talking to Alfred telling him to warn Leslie to be ready. I see the blood dripping slowly from Jason’s hands as he holds his side. I kneel next to him to look him in the eyes.

The blood is thick and warm against my hands, soaking my gloves steadily. I tell Tim to get back and wait with Damian, I don’t want them to see. Jason chuckles, his head his thrown back against the pavement.

“It’s fine, just a scratch. I’ll manage.”

“You don’t need to manage, you can tell us when you’re hurt.”

“Didn’t want to bother. The kids were already shaken enough, I could handle it and get it treated,” he huffs.

“If I didn’t know you were adopted I’d be sure you’re Bruce’s biological son.”

“No need to be mean,” Jason laughs. It’s sweet and warm, I don’t want him to stop.

He is quite beautiful even in pain. Jason is a marvel for me, brown eyes shining with life, tongue sharp and witty, lips full and tempting. His body a sin I shouldn’t be tempted with, but he is here, beautiful, and alive. I run my hand through his thick black curls.

“You riding with me, we’re getting you to Leslie’s,” I say taking his hands.

“Can’t wait.”

He is behind me on the bike, trying to hold as much as he can but I feel his body getting heavier against my back as if he doesn’t have enough strength to stay up. The blood is now running down his thighs, he walks but wouldn’t have been able to do so without me.

Leslie is here, she helps him and then pushes me back. She doesn’t need a hindrance, she says. I stay in the lobby wondering if I should just go and come back in civilian clothes but I don’t want Jason to wake up alone.

He stays in surgery for the longest time. My legs are bouncing, I can’t stay without moving in these conditions, I want to know how it went, I want to know if he’ll be alright. I’m scared, it’s heavy and twisting my stomach in knots. Jason is in good hands, but it might have been worse than what I thought, he might have been in terrible danger. I sit down and wait for five minutes, my legs bounce on their own Damian is trying to ignore me, Tim is talking with Bruce.

Leslie comes out of surgery, she is sweaty, tired but satisfied. She tells us that he is going to wake up in a few hours and be a bit tired and out of it, that his peritoneum was damaged but she managed the surgery with another medic and that he will be fine.

I stay in the room until he wakes up, and then I’ll leave to take a shower and change, I just need to hear his voice and see his eyes. I want him to tell me he is alright. I want him to take my hands and tell me everything is alright. I love him, terribly so. I love him dearly and he can’t leave me. I wouldn’t let him.

His eyes flutter open and he focuses his stare on me. He smiles, that big goofy smile that makes my heart stop and my cheeks feel hot. He takes my hand, kisses it.

It’s alright, he is safe. He’ll be fine, we’ll be fine. He’ll come back to the flat in a month entirely healed and make his roasted pork, we’ll eat in front of the TV, I’ll kiss him until he is almost lost and then I’ll take his clothes off one by one, I’ll kiss his scars, the olds, and the news. I’ll tell him he is beautiful and he will flush hard, he’ll tell me to shut up and kiss him again and love him. It’s alright, I can do that. I can do both. I’ll fuck him hard and then slow, he’ll scream and beg and I’ll be happy to give. He’ll cry, and say that he loves me.

I’ll tell him, “I love you too.”


	30. day 31: left for dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Hope everyone is alright, I wanted to thank for the amazing support and the comments you've left, they helped and gave me confidence. I managed to write for my Sladin thanks to you and the amazing people I've met through discord. You made all of this worth it. I hope you've liked this month as much as I did.  
> Today we are here for the final with Jason Todd on his own (more or less). This day can be an answer for day 25. The tw are violence and 'death'.  
> Thank you all for the support, see you in the comments or for my next work  
> bye ❤️

The warm liquid gushing from his throat was starting to make him sick. He felt the thick pool of blood under him, the stones pilled up over him making it difficult for him to breathe, his wrist was smashed under him. Jason took a small shallow breath. He was going to die, again, alone, because of the Joker. Jason reached for his throat, touching the skin opened by the Batarang, his eyes closed.

The building was one fire because of his bomb, the air was heavy. He heard sirens, firemen coming to stop more destruction, he used to love firemen, wanted to be one when he was still a boy. Jason coughed, tasting blood in his mouth. He closed his eyes ready to never open them again.

Bruce left him here, he saved the Joker, again. And Jason is stuck here, alone, his legs feeling cold, his neck torn apart. Jason cried, tears burning his cheeks, sobs moving his chest painfully, cries trying to come out of his mouth. He didn’t want to die, he did that already, he wasn’t supposed to die again.

Talia was going to be so pissed, and the little dude, Damian, was going to bawl his eyes out. He should have never left, he should have stayed with the league and never gone back to Gotham. What was he thinking anyway? That he could take control of the underworld, that he could change things, that killing the Joker was going to bring him peace?

He died for fuck’s sake, he died and when he came back no one was here for him. When he came back it was cold, raining, maggots running around him, suit smelling like death, mud under the nails that remained on his hands. He had been burnt and beaten to death, he had died and that broke him. He wasn’t supposed to die at fifteen, it was too young, it was unfair. He wanted to go to college, he wanted to be a doctor and become the new Dr.Wayne in town. He wanted to make them proud, he wanted to hear Alfred praise him, he wanted to feel Dick’s hugs, he wanted Bruce to give Thomas’s stethoscope.

Everything had been stolen, he lost years of his life because of a madman. It wasn’t supposed to happen like that, Batman was supposed to protect him, he was a child, he was just a little boy. His mother wasn’t supposed to betray him, he was still a kid, he hadn’t even kissed anyone, he hadn’t had his homecoming yet. He was supposed to go back and patrol with the Titans the month after.

He wasn’t a madman, he was angry, he had died and come back. They weren’t happy to see him alive, they didn’t welcome him. Bruce didn’t say he missed Jason. And here he was. Dying in a gutter. Killed by his Dad.

Jason Todd was a tragedy. His destiny had been written and he couldn’t escape it. He didn’t agree with that, he was the master of his fate, the captain of his soul.

His fingers wouldn’t move and his heart was slowing down. He felt it gradually, his body wasn’t responding anymore. Death was moving her fingers up his legs to come and take his face in her hands. She was beautiful in a terrible way. He knew her, he remembered her, he had seen her at that time. She frowned, she looked upset. Again. Her hollow eyes were so expressive, her mouth curved in a weird smile as she sat next to him.

“Jason Todd, aren’t you a little boy wonder,” she murmured behind her white veil.

“Doing my best, ma’am,” he answered weakly, breathlessly, choking on the blood. His blood.

“It’s not your time, it seems it never is, Jason,” she said running her fingers in his hair. Jason sighed, he missed being touched so much even the cold fingers of Death were comforting.

“So it seems,” he said.

“Life is coming for you, I wouldn’t miss her, she is spectacular,” Death said smiling down at him. “She is stunning and warm, you’ll love her.”

Death was right. Life was so much like he imagined she would be and so much more. She smiled with so much truth that Jason cried. He wanted her to take him in her arms. She looked at Death.

“Not today, I’m afraid, old friend,” Life laughed.

“It’s fine, I’ll wait. I’ll still be here when he decides he doesn’t want to come back.”

Jason reopened his eyes, eventually, it always came to that, opening his eyes. His lungs felt like he had breathed over a fire for ages, his ribs hurt like never before. He stumbled in his bathroom and noticed the nasty scar on his neck. He looked at his gear covered in blood, he didn’t even remember how he came back.

There must have been a reason.

Rejoice, people, Jason Todd is alive. Your fate is his, he’ll live for the forgotten and the people that died before their time.


End file.
